


Десять

by Puhospinka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Medical Kink, PWP, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Отабек не умеет ставить себе уколы и Юра - эй, да ладно, это же как два пальца... Короче, Юра ему помогает.





	1. Первый

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку: "Крутой и классный Отабек не умеет чего-то элементарного (плавать/варить макароны/вальсировать), в чём Юра силён. Юрочке очень нравится его учить"

— А что ты колешь? — Юра потянул на себя массивную дверь парадного и придержал ногой — впуская Отабека с чемоданом.

— Как обычно — Б1, Б6, Б12, — Отабек внес чемодан на лестничный пролет, а Юра отпустил дверь. Створка отрезала поток солнечного света, погрузив все в мягкий полумрак, а Юра зазвенел ключами. Купив квартиру, Юра планировал поселиться в ней попозже. Но когда они с Отабеком договорились пересечься в Питере, то вариант "поселишься у меня" пришел в голову как-то сам. Поэтому последнюю неделю Юра все свободное время занимался тем, что приводил жилье в относительный порядок. По крайней мере, теперь там есть душевая кабина, нормальный унитаз, кухня и кровать. Отабек отмахивался и говорил, что после Японии полюбил футоны, а жилье ему вообще нужно, чтобы спать. Юра, в общем-то, был согласен, но остановиться уже не мог.

Короче, к приезду Отабека Юре своя квартира даже нравилась. Ну, он надеялся, что ему тоже зайдет.

Куцего света лампы хватало, чтобы попасть в замочную скважину с первого раза, а потом они оказались дома. Юра распахнул дверь и впихнул Отабека впереди себя.

— Типа, с новосельем меня и все такое.

— Юр, я не тяну на кота, — улыбнулся краешком губ Отабек, разматывая шарф и осматриваясь.

— Тянешь-тянешь, — Юра запустил руки ему в волосы и взъерошил ершик на затылке. А потом расхохотался, когда Отабек покачал головой, проезжаясь по пальцам и довольно жмурясь. — А я что говорил? Это кидай на стул, прихожую не обставлял.

Юра стянул кроссовки, подхватил чемодан и понес в комнату.

— Юр, да прекращай, я сам...

— Молчать, дай, типа, побыть хорошим хозяином, — Юра вытащил чемодан на середину пустой комнаты, на одной из стен которой красовалась огромная плазма с динамиками, отступил, полюбовался. А потом охнул, когда Отабек навалился сзади, а по ребрам прошлись безжалостные пальцы.

Щекотки Юра боялся до истерики, и Отабек об этом прекрасно знал. Юра извивался у него в руках, задыхаясь от хохота и слез, пока Отабек не сжалился и не выпустил его. 

Они завалились прямо на пол, и Юра обессиленно раскинул руки, повернув голову и глядя на лежащего Отабека:

— Так лучше, да? А то "Здравствуй, Юра", "Юра, я сам", я аж прихуел.

— Ммм, — Отабек потянулся, перевернулся на живот и положил руки под подбородок. — Да, намного лучше. Давно не виделись. Отвык.

— Ага. Планы на вечер есть?

— Никаких.

— Тогда предлагаю пожрать, прогуляться по городу. Хочешь в Эрмитаж? Все хотят в Эрмитаж, я там был целых два раза. Потом на тренировку, а вечером можно затупить в какое-нибудь кино.

— Мне еще насчет медицинского центра узнать бы, — сказал Отабек.

— Что такое? — Юра насторожился, неприятно кольнуло — травма? Но Отабек бы сказал сразу...

— Витамины же, — тот сел на полу, хорошенько потянулся, а Юра сосредоточенно уставился во впадинку пупка под задравшейся футболкой.

— Тебе купить надо? — было все еще непонятно. — Так у Фельцмана спросим...

— Что ты, Юр, у меня с собой — и ампулы, и шприцы.

— Тогда зачем тебе медицинский?

— Уколы делать, — Отабек поднялся на ноги, и Юра неохотно встал следом — хо-хо, он уже прилично выше.

— А сам? — Юра все еще не понимал. — Идем, покажу, где вещи положишь, у меня там шкаф во всю стену и весь пустой.

— Что — сам? — Отабек послушно отправился следом в спальню, с уважением покосился на кровать — Юра ею гордился, спать можно было по диагонали с вытянутыми вверх руками.

— Уколы почему не ставишь себе сам? В общем, смотри, это шкаф, можно, бля, повеситься, и никто не заметит, это полки, обещаю не заглядывать.

— Заглядывай сколько угодно, — отмахнулся Отабек, — какие тут секреты. — Помолчал. — Не умею я.

Юра, отправившийся за Отабековым чемоданом, замер на пороге спальни с поднятой ногой.

— Ты не умеешь ставить себе уколы? Ты что-то не умеешь?

Отабек только закатил глаза, стянул свитер через голову и сел на кровать.

— Я вообще-то много чего не умею.

— Это ты так говоришь, а потом оказывается, что нифига. Так что уколы будешь ставить сам, до ближайшего центра час туда, час обратно, еще полчаса там. Да ну его нахер.

Отабек молчал, пока Юра ходил за чемоданом, и стало как-то неловко.

— Слушай, серьезно, что ли? — Юра присел перед Отабеком и заглянул в лицо. — Ну блин. Хочешь, покажу? Это же как два пальца, ну. Или сам могу, я себе ставлю. Нафига время тратить.

Отабек неуверенно взъерошил волосы, и Юра решительно постановил:

— Значит, решено. Давай в душ, а потом доставай свое добро. Вопрос одной минуты.

 

Пока Отабек мылся, Юра сделал много важных дел — разогрел обед, почитал инстаграм, поговорил с дедушкой ("Бека приехал, пойдем гулять"), отзвонился Фельцману ("Да, добрался, на утренней тренировке будем оба") и, самое главное, нашел в аптечке спирт и вату.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Отабек, энергично вытирая голову полотенцем.

Юра оторвался от телефона и какое-то время соображал, о чем он. Потом взгляд упал на флакон со спиртом и аккуратно разложенные ватные диски.

— А, ну да, можно и сейчас.

— Тогда подожди, — Отабек закинул полотенце себе на плечо и присел над чемоданом.

Пока он там что-то искал, Юра от нечего делать пересчитывал позвонки у него на спине — и разглядывал мышцы. Блин, с такой шеей и спиной он мог бы, наверное, в Формуле-1 гонять, там перегрузки под 10g. Про ноги и говорить нечего, смертельная прыгающая машина, аж мурашки по коже.

— Классные мышцы, — искренне сказал Юра, и Отабек обернулся, смешно выглядывая из-под мокрой челки.

— Да кто бы говорил, — ответил он и кинул Юре перевязанный пакет, приятно зашуршавший в руках.

Ампулы оказались подписаны по дням тонким черным маркером, не перепутаешь. Схема выходила обычная, Юра себе колол точно так же.

— Тебе куда — в бедро или задницу? — Юра вытащил ампулу с цифрой "1", пощелкал ногтем по тоненькой макушке, сбивая взболтавшиеся пузырьки воздуха.

— Обычно мне колют в задницу, — Отабек встал и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Тогда иди сюда, герой Казахстана. А то ты так мнешься, что я начинаю чуять сенсацию.

— Никакой сенсации, — сурово отрезал Отабек, а потом сознался: — Но в детстве уколов боялся до ужаса.

— Ха-ха-ха, — развеселился Юра, — это же совсем не больно. Давай-давай, поворачивайся к лесу передом, ко мне задом и спускай трусы.

— Не больно, — согласился Отабек, делая, что сказано. — Но мне все время казалось, что игла сломается и сделает внутри меня что-нибудь противоестественное.

— Брр, — поежился Юра и подцепил резинку трусов, приспуская пониже. Не хотелось бы облажаться, а витамин Б и без того болючий. — Хотя знаешь, если ты так будешь напрягаться, то в натуре перекусишь иглу пополам.

— Ну Юр, — укоризненно сказал Отабек, — я тут тебе доверяю самое ценное, а ты меня пугаешь.

— Ничего-ничего, — бодро ответил Юра, — сейчас ты у меня расслабишься.

— Вот это-то и страшно, — голос Отабека звучал невозмутимо, но Юра поднял голову — тот изо всех сил сдерживал улыбку.

— Вот, — одобрил Юра. — сразу бы так. Попереступай с ноги на ногу, расслабь мышцы, пока я тут, короче...

Пока Юра набирал в шприц жидкость, Отабек честно пытался расслабиться, но выходило у него не очень.

— Так, — Юра переложил шприц из правой руки в левую и решительно положил ладонь на ягодицу — ну блин, твердая. А потом начал аккуратно, но сильно разминать мышцы. — Ставить будем сюда, поэтому перенеси вес на другую ногу. Угу, вот так. 

Кожа под пальцами, еще влажная после душа, казалась мягкой и теплой. И каменные мышцы как-то совсем не радовали. Юра задумчиво нарисовал на ягодице указательным пальцем крест, и Отабек дернулся.

— Ты чего?

— Все нормально, — сдавленно сказал Отабек и глубоко выдохнул. — Просто чувствительная зона.

— Ну бля, я стараюсь, чтобы не больно.

— Не в этом смысле чувствительная, Юр.

— А в каком... Ох, бля. Бека, ну бля.

Целиком трусы Отабек не снимал, просто спустил их на заднице, и сейчас спереди они недвусмысленно натягивались.

— Ну извини, — сдавленно сказал Отабек, явно изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться.

Юра понял, что краснеет.

— Ну бля, Бека, я тут с серьезным лицом подошел к вопросу, а ты... У меня нет слов. Лаааадно...

Мышцы под рукой наконец-то расслабились, и Юра, прикусив нижнюю губу, взял шприц в другую руку. Кожа под пальцами покрылась мурашками, Отабек дышал ровно, но быстро и часто, а Юра, зажав шприц между пальцами, все никак не мог прицелиться. Все-таки себе ставить уколы намного проще.

Сейчас.

Он быстрым хлопком вогнал иглу в мышцу и скомандовал:

— Не напрягаться!

Отабек сглотнул и послушно расслабился, а Юра начал медленно вжимать поршень, разминая место укола. По себе он помнил, что если всадить этот сраный витамин сразу, то задница потом будет болеть еще час. Поэтому — не торопимся. Не тороооопимся...

По спине Отабека прокатывалась крупная дрожь, он дышал громче и чаще, левый кулак сжимался и разжимался, и Юру самого немного потряхивало от волнения. 

— Тихо, тихо, — успокаивающе погладил он наливающееся краснотой место укола, — уже почти все.

Юра выдавил последние капли и быстро вытащил иглу, прижал место укола спиртовым диском и еще немного помассировал.

— Юра, — в наполненной их дыханием тишине голос Отабека прозвучал четко и внятно. — Я сейчас кончу.

— Бля... Что, до такой степени?

Да ладно. Отабек гонит. Просто гонит. Нельзя от всего этого кончить. Возбудиться — еще понятно, но кончить — это как вообще. Юра провел подушечками пальцев по ягодицам, не трогая, вообще-то, просто касаясь темного пушка, покрывающего кожу. Отабек хрипло выдохнул и вдруг сложился пополам, содрогаясь всем телом — раз, другой, третий. А потом застыл, опираясь на колено и обессиленно опустив голову.

— Пиздец, — через какое-то время сказал он, и Юра молча согласился — ага. Но кто ж знал. — Как теперь отвечать на вопросы про самые неловкие моменты в жизни и не краснеть? — спросил Отабек у окна, и Юра честно постарался не ржать. Получалось правда, плохо.

— Блин, ну правда, прости, я не знал, что ты настолько, — он все-таки засмеялся, а Отабек, наконец, поднялся на ноги и натянул трусы — спереди расплывалось большое влажное пятно. 

— Я тоже не знал, — он все еще выглядел смущенным. — У тебя очень легкая рука, Юра, первый раз в жизни не было больно.

— Ааа, да ладно тебе, — Юра, наконец, не выдержал и завалился спиной на кровать, закрывая руками горящее лицо и хохоча во все горло.

Отабек хохотал вместе с ним, а когда они все же выдохлись, заявил:

— Я опять в душ.

— Давай-давай, — фыркнул Юра.

Отабек ушел, где-то далеко сначала щелкнул выключатель, потом зашумела вода... Юра лежал, смотрел в потолок и думал: у него что, встал на кончающего Отабека? 

Вот где пиздец.


	2. Второй

Хорошо, когда день забит настолько, что некогда думать о всякой ерунде. Плохо, что рано или поздно день заканчивается, и тогда некоторые щекотливые вопросы встают в полный рост. 

Из третьего вестибюля они вышли одними из самых последних. Отабек прятал нос в шарфе, обходя маленькие лужи, цепочкой рассыпавшиеся по асфальтированной дорожке, Юра бездумно брел следом, привычно растворившись в усталости — натруженные за день мышцы звенели, а тело казалось таким легким, что Юра не чувствовал земли под ногами.

— Пройдемся? — сказал он, когда Отабек затормозил перед проходной, и только по движению затылка угадал — согласен. 

Хорошо. Юра поддел ногой мокрый лист, и тот отлетел на пару сантиметров, а потом снова прилип к асфальту. Вчера они почти сразу ушли гулять, встретили Никифорова, и тот потащил их сначала на набережную, потом в какой-то клуб-кафе — там играли в покер и было тихо. Ни вывески, ничего, магия какая-то, Юра, наверное, никогда не привыкнет. Отабеку там понравилось, и Юра на всякий случай запомнил адрес. В три часа они оставили Никифорова расписывать пулю, а сами отправились в Ледовый. Из которого выползли, кажется, на последнем издыхании.

Уже вечером, когда они ввалились к Юре домой, не чуя ни рук, ни ног, ни даже мозолей, было точно не до неловкости. Юра только собрал пузырек со спиртом и вату, на всякий случай показал Отабеку кулак, и у того хватило совести сделать смущенный вид. А потом они завалились спать, и проснулся Юра от истошного вопля своего будильника. Отабек вскочил следом как подорванный, и Юра в изнеможении хохотал от его испуганного, взъерошенного вида. Потом перевернулся набок и вытянулся, накрываясь одеялом:

— Можно еще немножко поспать.

— Нет, — Отабек был непреклонен и безжалостен, а битву за одеяло Юра проиграл практически сразу. — Еще одну такую пожарную сирену я не переживу.

Юра пытался заползти под подушку, игнорировать раздвинутые шторы, отбивался как мог от рук, щекочущих пятки, но силы были явно неравны, пришлось вставать. 

Между утренней и дневной тренировкой все, что они успели, — это перекусить, а перед вечерней Отабек вытряхнул из рюкзака планшет, натянул наушники и углубился в изучение каких-то картинок. Юра, упавший рядом, вытянул шею и после некоторого размышления опознал в картинках новый костюм для будущей программы.

— Пиздец, — отчетливо проговорил он Отабеку в ухо, оттянув большой наушник и почти касаясь губами раковины. Отабек повел плечами, откинулся на спинку стула и критически посмотрел в планшет:

— Думаешь? — наушники он стянул на шею, и теперь до Юры доносилась едва слышная мелодия. Григ? Хм.

— Уверен. Ты, конечно, даже в желтых штанах будешь смотреться охуенно, — Юра очень старался не заржать, — но мне кажется, можно подобрать, ээээ, более выразительный костюм.

Отабек невозмутимо скосил на него глаз, и Юра не выдержал, захохотал, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Ладно, — протянул Отабек, чуть усмехаясь, — какие варианты?

Короче говоря, все оставшееся свободное время до вечерней тренировки они провели, обсуждая программу Отабека и обдумывая костюм. У него была очень крутая идея — кататься, представляя себя песчаной бурей, которая сметает все на своем пути, но которая умирает, натолкнувшись на стену леса. Юра был в полном восторге. И даже когда снова вышел на лед, не переставал прокручивать в голове варианты возможных костюмов.

 

И вот теперь они брели домой, и мысли Юры медленной каруселью перемещались от «Сразу вымыться и поесть» до «Сделать укол и упасть спать». Сделать укол. Хм-хм. Юра шел, косился на идущего бок о бок Отабека и ничего не мог прочитать на его лице. Вряд ли он забыл. Отабек о таких вещах не забывает. Он в плане здоровья и всякой фармы был еще хуже Юры — все, что помогает тренироваться, должно быть использовано. Программа на телефоне, куда Юра заносил свой ежедневный рацион, послушно считала потребление жиров, витаминов, клетчатки и еще кучи каких-то неведомых ебаных аминокислот, и чуть что, противно ныла о нарушении баланса. У Отабека была такая же. Точнее, это у Юры была такая же, раньше он считал все на глаз, а потом подсмотрел у него вот эту штуку.

Наконец мысль остановилась на отметке «Какого хрена. Надо просто поговорить» и счастливо на ней застряла. Поэтому Юра, сунув руки в карманы штанов и поправив рюкзак, сказал, радуясь, что уже темно и не видно его смущенной рожи:

— Насчет укола. Ты как, сам сможешь? Или?..

Отабек рассеянно молчал, поглядывая по сторонам, потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Юр, не смогу я сам. У меня руки из одного места растут, серьезно. Я сегодня пропущу, а завтра метнусь в клинику…

— Эй! Я так плохо делаю? — вот сейчас было обидно.

Отабек остановился и повернулся к Юре всем корпусом:

— Отлично делаешь. Просто я подумал, ты не захочешь.

— А ты спроси сначала, — пробурчал Юра и обошел Отабека, — чего я не захочу-то.

— Ну, — Отабек помолчал, и Юра покосился подозрительно. — Вдруг тебе было неприятно.

— Идиот? — аж опешил Юра.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты себя заставлял, — Отабек пошел вперед, прямой и какой-то напряженный, и остолбеневшему Юре понадобилось три прыжка, чтобы нагнать его. Плечо под рукой ощущалось твердым, и Юра от души дернул Отабека, разворачивая лицом к себе. 

Сколько они дружили? Почти два года? И за это время Юра не мог припомнить, чтобы он злился на Отабека. Ну, все когда-то бывает впервые. Он глубоко вздохнул и разжал кулак, выпуская куртку.

— Никто не может заставить меня делать то, что я на самом деле не хочу, — проговорил Юра, глядя в почти черные в вечернем сумраке глаза.

Отабек смотрел, чуть склонив голову к плечу, и его лицо ничего не выражало.

— Ладно, — сказал он, насмотревшись.

— Ладно? — возмутился Юра. — Думаешь тут про меня всякую фигню, а потом говоришь "ладно"?

Отабек вместо ответа махнул кончиком шарфа Юре по носу. Юра наморщил нос, но все равно от души чихнул, а потом в отместку сунул холодные руки Отабеку за пазуху, под футболку. Пощекотал — но с Отабеком это вообще бесполезно, человек-кремень.

— Извини, Юр. Был неправ. Просто, — Отабек чуть пожал плечами, и ладони Юры скользнули по коже, — такое может и напрячь.

— Да ну, — Юра с сожалением убрал руки. — Бывает, чего ты. Никифоров как-то целую программу катал со стояком. — Отабек чуть фыркнул, а Юра закатил глаз. — Бля, серьезно. Какая-то там у него история была типа про невозможность получить желаемое, а у Никифорова такое воображение, можно пол-России заебать. Короче, ему Фельцман накладки принес специальные, для балерунов. Сказал, типа, ладно мы, че мы тут не видели, а на весь мир светить стояком нехер.

Они зашагали дальше в уютном молчании. Юра бездумно рассматривал обочину, по инерции сворачивая куда нужно. Дворами идти не так весело, зато быстро, Отабек только хмыкнул, когда перед ними вырос Юрин дом.

— Давай тогда в душ, я все приготовлю и спать, что-то за сегодня заебался. А ты как вообще? — Юра включил свет, сбросил рюкзак с коньками и покрутил шеей.

— Нормально, — коротко ответил Отабек. — Но спать тоже хочется.

— Есть будешь?

— Нет, а то завтра буду прыгать как раненый медведь… Чаю попью.

— Тогда я тоже.

Юра грел чайник, пока Отабек шумел в душе, и лениво размышлял, успеют ли они что-нибудь посмотреть перед сном или вырубятся раньше, чем закроют глаза?

Когда мокрый Отабек вышел из ванной в одной футболке и трусах, Юра так и не определился — хотят ли они что-то смотреть, и если да, то что именно. Поэтому он какое-то время таращился на прислонившегося к косяку Отабека непонимающе, а потом вспомнил.

— Бля! Бека, прости, я ничего не приготовил.

Он протиснулся мимо Отабека, торопливо помыл руки и бросился в комнату. Так, шприц, спирт, ватные диски, коробка с ампулами. Юра осмотрелся, сходил за табуретом на кухню — разложить барахло. Отабек все это время неторопливо прихлебывал чай, глядя в окно и чуть отодвинув занавеску.

Юра плюхнулся задницей на кровать, потянулся, сцепив руки над головой, а потом позвал, повысив голос:

— Бека! Я готов.

Отабек зашел в комнату, делая последний глоток чая, покрутил кружку в руках и пристроил на углу табурета — где Юра разложил шприцы и ампулы.

— Если хочешь, можешь лечь, — неуверенно сказал Юра, разглядывая Отабека. Тот покачал головой, и Юра повеселел, похлопал ладонью по колену.

— Тогда становись ко мне боком, снимай, мммм, снимай короче это…

— Трусы, — с совершенно серьезным лицом подсказал Отабек, а в глазах распрыгались ехидные казахские черти. – Это называется трусы, Юра.

Аж захотелось его ущипнуть. Юра тут, понимаешь, пытается проявить тактичность к некоторым, а эти некоторые еще и издеваются.

— Заметь, ты говоришь с человеком, который вот-вот воткнет тебе в задницу иголку, — напомнил Юра, разрывая упаковку на шприце.

— Люблю риск, — еще более серьезно ответил Отабек и взялся за резинку. Юра отвел глаза и встряхнул ампулу.

Белая ткань трусов спустилась ровно до середины ягодиц, и Юра сказал, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно:

— Ниже.

— Так?

— Да, так нормально, — и Юра, отломив кончик ампулы, начал наполнять шприц.

Избавившись от воздуха, Юра положил полный шприц на салфетку и взялся за спирт.

— Как там называется, когда кажется, будто ты все это уже делал? — пробормотал он, смачивая спиртом ватный тампон.

— Дежавю, — подсказал Отабек и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ага, точно. Вот у меня сейчас оно, и как будто я сплю и мне все это кажется… Так, — Юра глубоко вдохнул и перевел взгляд на ягодицы Отабека. Смуглые, хм, он вчера как-то не обратил внимания… — Без трусов, что ли, загораешь? Перенеси вес на другую ногу, расслабься.

— В солярии иногда, и да, без трусов. Но у меня кожа и так смуглая.

— Ага, — Юра внимательно изучил место вчерашнего укола. Заебись, синяка нет, человек-талант. — В этот раз давай рядышком, а завтра сделаем в другую, ага?

— Как скажешь, — послушно сказал Отабек и крупно вздрогнул, когда Юра прошелся по коже мокрым от спирта тампоном. Пушок на ягодицах встал дыбом, мышцы напряглись, перекатываясь под кожей.

— Эй, спокойно, больно не будет, — торопливо проговорил Юра, хватаясь за бедро спереди. Отабек застыл, и Юра уверенней положил ладонь, легонько сжал, а потом подул на ягодицы.

— Мне не больно, мне приятно, — заметил Отабек. Голос его звучал ровно, дышал он тоже размеренно и ровно — вдох-выдох. Юра терпеливо ждал, постукивая кончиками пальцев по бедру. Невозможно зажиматься постоянно, ну.

Момент, когда Отабек расслабился, Юра уловил почти сразу же. Стараясь не ерзать, свободной рукой осторожно взял шприц и быстрым хлопком всадил в мягкую плоть.

— Так, а теперь, — пробормотал Юра, медленно двигая поршень, — стоим, не напрягаемся. Ты же не хочешь себе на задницу шикарный синяк. — Кожа под пальцами покрылась мурашками, место прокола заблестело влагой, Отабек шевельнулся, и Юра легонько шлепнул его чуть выше колена. — Не дергайся, вот так, хороший мальчик, — прошептал он, когда из шприца исчезли последние капли. Немного подержал иглу, а потом быстро убрал, накрывая место укола тампоном и неторопливо массируя.

Отабек шумно втянул воздух и откинул голову, мышцы под ладонью совсем расслабились, и Юра уже без опаски прошелся пальцами по ягодицам, растирая место укола. Из-под футболки по спине Отабека выкатилась капля пота и стекла в темную от коротких густых волосков ложбинку. Юра бездумно растер ее ребром ладони и поднял голову: Отабек смотрел прямо перед собой, закусив нижнюю губу. Ну, и еще у него стоял. Опять. Блин.

Юра отложил шприц, одним движением натянул на него трусы и хрипло сказал:

— Бля, себе делать намного проще.

— Наверное, — согласился Отабек, чуть поморщился и быстро добавил: — Я ненадолго в душ, Юра.

— Не вопрос, я пока здесь уберу.

Юра осторожно поднялся, когда в ванной зашумела вода. Стояк был такой, что скрыть его было трудно даже сидя. И голова кружилась. Ну блядь. Блядь. Блядь.

Кусая губы, Юра убрался, расстелил постель, а потом сдался — и тихой тенью проскользнул в туалет. Оперся коленом об унитаз, приспустил штаны, вытащил член и сжал головку, прислушиваясь к тишине, воцарившейся в ванной. «А Отабек, наверное, уже подрочил». С этой мыслью Юра кончил.


	3. Третий

— Товарищ Фельцман, — бодро обратился Юра.

— Не паясничай, — проворчал Фельцман. — Чего тебе нужно? 

Никто не ценит его шутки.

— Почему сразу нужно, я, может, пообщаться с вами захотел, — Юра ковырнул зубцами небольшой скол на льду, а Фельцман закатил глаза.

— Плисецкий, обходные маневры — это не твое. — Юра бы поспорил. — Ну, выкладывай.

— Отабек с Лилией Анатольевной надолго, не знаете? Не хочу его дергать.

Фельцман пожал плечами и посмотрел так внимательно, как будто видел насквозь. А может и видел.

— Не знаю, Юр. Формально у них консультация. Посмотреть, пощупать. А до чего они там договорятся… — он пожал плечами. И проницательно сказал: — Не волнуйся за него.

— Да я че… — Юра привалился спиной к бортику, запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Фельцмана. Отсюда он казался стоящим вверх ногами. — Просто, блин… Это же Лилия Анатольевна.

— Боишься, что ему самооценку под плинтус загонит? Лиля резкая на язык, конечно, но Алтын уже большой мальчик, переж…

— Да при чем тут это, — перебил Юра, отмахиваясь. — У Отабека с самооценкой заеб… нормально у него все, короче, получше, чем у меня. Ну блин, — Юра выпрямился, оперся о бортик животом и подпер кулаком голову. — Она так двигается, так у нее получается просто показывать — потом весь день чувствуешь себя неотесанным говном. 

Они помолчали, Юра добрел до стойки и взял телефон — от Отабека ничего с самого утра. Покрутил в руках и все-таки отправил сообщение: «Держись, мужик, она пиздец, но ты сможешь».

— Раз ты отдохнул, то шагом марш на лед, — скомандовал Фельцман с противоположной стороны катка. — Кваксель сам себя не отработают.

Ебучий кваксель. Юра начал раскатываться, чувствуя под лезвиями привычное и успокаивающее скольжение льда. Из-за этого прыжка Фельцман и Никифоров крупно посрались — первый раз на памяти Юры. Никифоров тогда объявил о завершении любительской карьеры и был какой-то дерганый и злой. Журналисты писали, что все это от разочарования — олимпийская бронза была явно не тем, чего все от него ждали. Но Юра-то знал, что из-за медали Никифоров был неподдельно счастлив. Потому что медаль, потому что последняя, потому что катался на зубах с травмой колена, белый от боли. Злой он стал потом, но тут Юра предпочитал не лезть. Его это не касалось.

Когда Фельцман начал ставить Юре в четверной аксель, Никифоров орал с перекошенным лицом, что это тупой и ненужный риск, со своими компонентами и элементами Плисецкий и без этой херни возьмет свое, как взял серебро на Олимпиаде. На что на редкость спокойный Фельцман отвечал, что Плисецкий так и будет брать серебро, если не начнет прыгать выше головы. А надо золото. «Да ты посмотри, — орал Никифоров, — он же тебе в рот смотрит, у него своих мозгов еще нет на хуй тебя, мудака, послать, он же на все согласится, если ты ему победу пообещаешь».

Юра тогда молча вышел, добрел до раздевалки, сел на пол между двумя шкафчиками, набрал Отабека. И осознал, что сделал, только когда услышал в трубке его голос. «Юр, все нормально? Что случилось, Юр? Скажи что-нибудь».

Вываливая Отабеку, как его все заебало, просто заебало до состояния взять и уебать, выкинуть нахер коньки и пойти в канадские лесорубы, Юра думал, что не заметил, как обещание дружбы переросло в дружбу настоящую. Редкие встречи на соревнованиях или отдыхе, километровая переписка, гигабайты кочующей туда и обратно музыки, медленное врастание друг в друга — истончили, а после с концами разрушили стены. Юра узнал, что Отабек бывает недоволен и раздражен, если его будят в выходной — даже на Юру, и узнал, что это его абсолютно не парит. А Отабек выяснил, что у Юры бывают приступы меланхолии, во время которых к нему лучше не лезть. И Отабека это тоже почему-то не парило. Хотя он и лез, и огребал, а потом мстил, украдкой меняя ринг тон у Юры на телефоне.

— Короче, вот такая херня, — уныло закончил Юра и вытянул ноги. А потом Отабек сказал:

— Прилетай.

— Что? — охренел Юра.

— Прилетай, — терпеливо повторил Отабек. — Я возьму два дня перерыва. Погуляем, покатаемся на байке. Ты же хотел.

— Ты серьезно? — Юра даже привстал, уселся поудобнее и переложил телефон в другую руку.

— Ближайший самолет в Алматы вылетает через четыре часа. Можешь успеть.

Через минуту Юра ворвался к Фельцману с Никифоровым. Они, оба красные, уставились на него почти испуганно.

— Короче так, — сказал Юра. — Во-первых, вы меня заебали. Без шуток. Договоритесь тут между собой. Во-вторых, прыгать я буду. В-третьих, я полетел к Отабеку, вернусь в пятницу или субботу.

Фельцман тогда не сказал ни слова. Только позвонил, когда Юра садился в самолет, а еще раз — когда он приземлился в Алматы.

И сейчас Юра сосредоточенно заходил на прыжок — но каждый раз пересиживал. Надо было вытряхнуть из головы лишние мысли, но они упрямо ползли — из воспоминаний, далеких и не очень. Он остановился, вдох-выдох, тряхнул головой и снова покатился.

Сейчас.

Выпад. 

Прыжок-мах. Есть!

Юра неудачно приземлился и выехал, клюнув носом и коснувшись рукой льда. Да бля.

— Неплохо, — к нему подъехал Фельцман. Выглядел он задумчивым, но довольным. — Над траекторией завтра поработаем, а пока катись отсюда, седьмой час уже.

Ох нихуя себе. Это сколько он тут круги нарезал, прежде чем распрыгаться.

— Ничего, — заметил Фельцман, — разгрузиться тоже полезно.

Юра подъехал к телефону — от Отабека было одно сообщении во вложении. Он сфотографировал свою руку с поднятым большим пальцем.

«Закончил и почесал домой. Жду там».

«Понял. Я попозже».

***

Отабек пришел, когда Юра был в душе. Выключив воду, Юра услышал, как он стучит чем-то на кухне, время от времени хлопала дверца холодильника. В животе тоненько заурчало.

Юра натянул домашние штаны и пошел на звуки и запахи. Отабек стоял спиной к двери и нарезал овощи, на тарелке уже была красиво выложена рыба, и Юра ухватил маленький кусочек. До одури хотелось спросить — ну? Как вообще прошло? Что сказала Лилия? Ты сам что думаешь?

Вместо этого Юра стянул с тарелки еще кусочек и забрался на табурет с ногами. Отабек ссыпал нарезанные овощи в большую миску, заправил лимонным соком и поставил перед Юрой.

— Все нормально, — сказал он и потер шею.

— Понятно, — проговорил Юра, достал из салата кусок помидора и прожевал. — Ты мне вот что скажи….

— Ммм?..

— Ты завтра встать-то сможешь?

Отабек снова мучительно потер шею и сознался:

— Не знаю. Буду пробовать.

Они помолчали.

— Завтра с утра опять к ней, — проговорил, наконец, Отабек.

— Это хорошо.

Юра опустил ноги, подпер кулаком подбородок и посмотрел в чернильно-черное окно.

— Я после занятий у нее по часу, по два уходил гулять, — сказал он. — Херово, когда тебя учит совершенство. Мне надо было побыть одному. Смириться, что я бездарное говно, психануть, что я нихера не бездарное и нихера не говно, успокоиться, забыть. А на следующий день все заново.

— Если ты сможешь, я тоже смогу, — сказал Отабек хмуро.

— Да само собой, — Юра наконец взял чистую тарелку, положил себе салат и рыбу, присыпал сверху всю эту конструкцию рисом. — Просто после нее накрывает такая жопа…

Юра замолчал, заработал вилкой и челюстями, пнул Отабека под столом и сделал большие глаза: что? Это был не я.

Зато тот перестал наконец грузиться и начал есть.

До спальни они добрались, отчаянно зевая. И Юра какое-то время соображал, о чем он забыл. Да, точно. Укол же. Отабек, сонно покачиваясь, встал напротив — и Юра, заторможенно рассматривая его пах, думал, что здесь что-то не то. А потом развернул его к себе задницей. Трусы снял тоже сам, точнее, не снял, а опустил.

А потом долго рассматривал ягодицы Отабека. Небольшой синяк все же нарисовался. Бля. Юра осторожно потрогал места уколов — к счастью, ничего твердого. Если конечно не считать мышцу Отабека.

— Слушай, ну в натуре, твоей задницей можно убивать.

— Надеюсь, в хорошем смысле, — как-то сдавленно сказал Отабек, пока Юра обрабатывал спиртом место будущего укола.

— В хорошем-хорошем, — подтвердил Юра. — Тебя даже хрен ущипнешь. Как наливное яблочко. Ты пробовал щипать яблочко, Бека?

— Юр, — протянул Отабек, — прекрати, это на меня плохо действует.

— Не прекращу, пока ты не расслабишься, — заявил Юра и подул на ягодицы, которые тут же покрылись мурашками. Прикольно. И Юра подул еще раз.

— Юра, — голос у Отабека стал низкий, с перекатывающимися рычащими нотками.

И в этот момент Юра вогнал иглу. Отабек на миг сжался, но почти сразу расслабился, и Юра неторопливо вдавил поршень. А потом сразу накрыл место укола, прижал, чуть массируя, и Отабек вздохнул так громко, что это прозвучало почти как стон. Юра замер, кусая губы, а потом прошелся по ягодице — сверху вниз. Во рту пересохло, в ушах стучала кровь, а перед глазами плыли красные круги. Если бы Отабеку не нравилось, он бы просто отстранился, верно?

Юра замер, а Отабек коротко подался назад и застыл. Юра видел, как у него покраснела шея — не ярко, до свечения, как краснеет кожа у самого Юры, а темным румянцем, густым и насыщенным.

Сглотнув, Юра убрал проспиртованный тампон — кожа в месте укола немного покраснела, но крови не было. И Юра осторожно провел пальцем вокруг, сначала массируя и разминая, а потом все больше смелея. Трусы мешали, и Юра приспустил до самого низа, обнажая ягодицы целиком.

Ох блядь. Он накрыл их ладонями, чувствуя, как в подушечки пальцев покалывают мурашки, а потом сжал. Льнущая к ладоням кожа была теплой и мягкой, а Отабек сдавленно сказал:

— Сильнее.

Ладони дрогнули, и Юра послушно усилил нажим, глядя как на крестце у Отабека выступают бисеринки пота.

— Так? — Юра облизал губы, сильным массирующим движением прошелся по ягодицам, и Отабек отчетливо застонал.

— Хватит, — выговорил Отабек, и Юра послушно убрал руки. — Блин, — Отабек запрокинул голову и свел лопатки. Ровно по центру, между ними, у Отабека была родинка, аккуратная и круглая. Этот факт Юру почему-то неизменно умилял. — Что ж так кроет-то, — пробормотал Отабек, и Юра одним движением натянул на него трусы. — Юр, я быстро.

«Тебя кроет, потому что я лапаю тебя за твое самое чувствительное место, — весело и зло подумал Юра. — А вот какого хрена кроет меня который день — вопрос пиздец какой интересный».

Дрочить даже не пришлось. Юре хватило один раз сжать головку, чтобы кончить и сползти по стене туалета. Когда он вернулся, Отабек уже лежал, завернувшись в одеяло. Юра улегся рядом, вдыхая запах свежего постельного белья и геля для душа, которым пользовался Отабек.

— Блин, Бека, — выдохнул Юра, глядя в его лицо с закрытыми глазами. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Ресницы дрогнули, и Отабек глянул весело, прищурившись.

— Юр, если мне не понравится, я скажу «хватит».

— Ладно, — Юра облизал губы, а Отабек сглотнул. — Договорились.

Проваливаясь в сон, Юра почувствовал, как Отабек придвигается ближе, согревает волосы дыханием и почему-то дрожит. Надо будет купить еще одно одеяло. Или отдать свое.


	4. Четвертый

Проснулся Юра до будильника. Неподвижный воздух холодил плечи, Юра открыл глаза, зябко ежась — и почти нос-к-носу встретился с темным взглядом Отабека.

— Проснулся? — хрипло спросил Юра, подтягивая одеяло повыше. Надо все-таки найти еще одно одеяло. Если уж Юре холодно…

— Угу.

— Как оно?

— Пока не понял.

Они перешептывались в сером утреннем свете, и это напомнило Юре тренировочные лагеря из далекого детства. 

— А жалко, что мы тогда не подружились, — Юра вытянул руку и нашарил телефон — еще двадцать минут, красота.

— Ага, — согласился Отабек и потянулся, переворачиваясь на спину.

Юра приподнялся на локте, разглядывая его лицо. На щеках и подбородке темнела щетина, но уставшим Отабек не казался. Задумчиво ворочался под одеялом, пока Юра терпеливо ждал.

— Знаешь, — сказал он немного удивленно. — Я думал, будет хуже.

— Ну, — довольно сказал Юра, падая головой на подушку, — Лилия же не зверь, какой ей резон тебя выводить из строя.

— Да кто вас знает, — протянул Отабек, — может это хитрый план такой.

— Точно, — фыркнул Юра, — слупить с тебя денег, а потом поломать. А то развелось конкуренции. — Он потыкал в Отабека ногой и увернулся от захвата, смеясь. — Мы встаем?

Отабек немного полежал, глядя в потолок, а потом решился:

— Встаем.

Откинул одеяло, сел, наклонился к коленям, растягиваясь, и Юра неохотно сполз с кровати.

— Я завтрак сделаю, а ты пока начинай разминаться, я потом помогу.

Пока Юра набирал воду и задумчиво медитировал над внутренностями холодильника, Отабек успел разогреться и теперь тянулся, держась за косяк. 

— Ну что? — Юра энергично потер ладони и ухмыльнулся. — Вставай.

Отабек закатил глаза, поддернул спортивные штаны, покрутил шеей и встал спиной к стене.

— Руки вниз, — попросил Юра. — Расслабься. — И Отабек послушно опустил руки и закрыл глаза. — Поднимай ногу. Медленно.

Юра включился, когда Отабек поднял ногу почти параллельно телу; ухватил за голеностоп и начал медленно тянуть, чувствуя, как руками вибрируют мышцы. Отабек шумно выдохнул, и Юра медленно опустил ногу.

— Поворачивайся боком.

На висках выступили капельки пота, но лицо Отабека оставалось спокойным. Едва уголок рта дернулся, Юра снова опустил ногу. Отабек послушно повернулся лицом к стене, а Юра подхватил его под бедро, уложил на плечо и с силой потянул, одновременно нажимая на крестец, усиливая прогиб.

— Вторую ногу? — Юра смахнул волосы с лица — бля, надо было завязать хвост, теперь лезут, а Отабек сунул руку в карман и продемонстрировал резинку.

— Давай я, — сказал он, и Юра послушно полуприсел перед Отабеком, опуская голову. Пальцы мягко прошлись по волосам, собирая в горсть, а потом Отабек ловко затянул хвост.

— Спасибо, — откашлялся Юра. А Отабек снова прижался к стене и поднял ногу.

— Тянемся, — сказал Юра, и Отабек послушно тянулся, повинуясь тихим командам.

Чайник щелкнул, выключаясь, когда они почти закончили. Раскрасневшийся Отабек скрылся в ванной, а Юра побрел на кухню. Разглядывая свое кривое отражение в блестящем боку молочника, Юра перебирал планы. Честно говоря, от большей части он бы с удовольствием отказался, сходил бы с Отабеком к Лилии, посмотрел бы, что и как.

— Чего скис? — на макушку легла тяжелая теплая рука, и Юра откинулся назад, наслаждаясь прикосновением. — Ну кто здесь кот? — хмыкнул Отабек.

— Я тигр, — вяло сказал Юра и тяжело вздохнул. — Сегодня интервью до двух.

— Съемки? — Отабек придвинул к себе табурет, уселся и налил кофе.

— Как ты можешь пить без сахара, — проворчал Юра. — Ага, съемки.

Съемки Юра не любил — слишком много времени отнимали. Но об этом интервью они договорились давно. «Светиться надо больше, — сказал тогда Фельцман. — Так что взял себя за жопу и согласился». О чем пойдет разговор, Юра знал. Серебро Олимпиады, что чувствовал, когда упустил золото, не ощущает ли он себя в тени Виктора, как преодолевал скачок роста, что думает о нынешних соперниках, какие перспективы развития фигурного катания в России, будет ли он прыгать четверной аксель. Чувствовал пиздец, соперники должны выкладываться, иначе неинтересно, вопросы про Виктора заебали, перспективы охуенные, а как же, блядь, прям щас и продемонстрирую.

Отабек чему-то улыбался, прихлебывая кофе. Солнечные лучи косыми полосами ложились на стол и золотили ему руки, чуть влажные пряди вились на макушке, а от опущенных ресниц на скулы ложились тени. Юра потянулся за телефоном и щелкнул. Отабек вскинул глаза и улыбнулся, а Юра рефлекторно сделал еще один снимок.

— Я выложу? — спросил Юра, рассматривая фотографии.

— Валяй, — пожал плечами Отабек.

— Твои поклонницы меня порвут, — решил Юра, открывая инстаграм. — Ты, да еще и топлесс.

— Это они еще не знают, что ты делаешь с моей задницей, — хмыкнул Отабек, и Юра застыл. Потом щелкнул «Отправить» и медленно отложил телефон.

— Да, — откашлялся Юра, — надеюсь, и не узнают. А то мне жить хочется.

— Ладно, — Отабек встал и повернулся к мойке. Зашумела вода. Юра смотрел на его спину, вел взглядом по рельефу мышц и чувствовал, как упускает предложение поговорить. Обсудить. — Мне пора уже идти, я от Лилии Анатольевны сразу на каток.

— Я скорее всего позже приду.

Отабек поставил чистую кружку на стол донышком вверх и вытер руки, глядя как-то задумчиво. Юра откинулся на спинке стула и посмотрел в лицо.

Да что за хуйня творится, а.

— Бека…

— Чего?

— Да не, ничего, забей…

Отабек прошел мимо, чуть задев плечо, и притормозил. Шеи коснулась теплая ладонь, и Юра застыл, выжидая. По позвоночнику поползли мурашки, а волоски на руках встали дыбом, колко и щекотно. Отабек приобнял его со спины, неуверенно и нерешительно, как будто готовый сразу же отступить. Но Юра не двигался, вслушиваясь, как в спину колотится чужое сердце, и Отабек обнял крепче, стиснул и тихо сказал:

— Да все нормально, Юр. Я пошел.

— Ага.

Когда Отабек отстранился, на прощание проведя ладонью между лопаток, Юра уткнулся в чашку с чаем.

Какое-то время Отабек напевал, собираясь, Юра слышал шаги, с его места было видно, как тот одевается — а потом поднял большой палец и вышел. Хлопнула дверь. Юра медленно встал и прошел в ванную, провел рукой по запотевшему зеркалу. Рожа была красная. Да блядь. Чего бы кинуть в стену, чего не жалко, а? Обычно это помогало.

Он вернулся на кухню, проинспектировал содержимо шкафов и нашел кружку. Купил ее несколько лет назад, когда жил еще у Лилии, но она так и не пригодилась. Вышел в комнату, взвесил кружку в руке и с воплем метнул в стену.

Выдохнул, посмотрел в потолок, потом на рассыпавшиеся по полу осколки и пошел за метлой и совком. Ну хоть на что-то сгодилась. 

Да хрен бы с ним. Пусть идет как идет. И Юра поплелся выбирать одежду для интервью. Которое еще не началось, а уже бесило.

***

Когда он шагал по коридору из раздевалки, на часах было почти три. Фельцман его, в принципе, ждал позже, так что можно было не торопиться, но Юре хотелось на лед. Он вынырнул из перехода, окунулся в знакомую прохладу катка и притормозил, глядя, как Отабек заходит на каскад. Как же круто он катается, вот просто круто, чтоб сам Юра так летал.

Отабек приземлился, сразу прыгнул в либелу, а потом перешел в волчок. 

— Круто! — крикнул Юра, сложив ладони как рупор, когда Отабек замер.

— Как интервью? — подъехал Отабек и взялся за бутылку с водой.

— Отстой, — сказал Юра, снял чехлы и перевалился через бортик. — Штукатурку час смывал.

Раздражение, охватившее его после интервью все еще не утихло, а Отабек смотрел слишком понимающе.

— Все нормально, — пробурчал Юра. — Но с квакселем заебали, да. Я даже не знаю, чего им больше хочется, чтобы я его наконец чисто исполнил или опять провалил.

Юра оттолкнулся от бортика и покатился, слушая, как шуршит лед под лезвиями. Отабек поехал рядом. В черных штанах и черной водолазке он выглядел непривычно, но ему шло. Правда, Юра сильно подозревал, что даже если Отабек напялит мешок из-под картошки с дыркой для головы, ему тоже будет заебись.

— Я смотрел последнее видео на ютубе, — задумчиво проговорил Отабек, заезжая перед Юрой. Они остановились. — Покажешь сегодня?

— Ага. — Юра облизал губы. — Раскатаюсь только.

И они разъехались по разным углам.

А вечером, когда Фельцман разогнал их со льда, Юра переодевался и прикидывал, сколько раз у него получалось. Выходило, что примерно три раза из десяти. Хуевенько. Настроение было говно, болела задница и локоть, пришлось еще и в медпункт тащиться после очередного падения.

Домой они с Отабеком шли молча. Юра заткнул уши наушниками, Отабек сделал то же самое, и до подъезда они добрели, обмениваясь скупыми жестами. Дома было темно и холодно.

— Бля, — остановился Юра так резко, что идущий сзади Отабек вписался ему в спину.

— Что?

— Одеяло.

— Юр, ты внезапен.

— Тебе же холодно, — Юра прошел дальше, раздеваясь, — я думал купить или заказать, и забыл нахрен.

— Юр, мне нормально.

— И нихера не нормально, я же видел, как тебя потряхивает. Ладно, я долбоеб, сегодня укроемся двумя, а завтра привезут. Наверное, — с сомнением закончил он. 

— Ночь уже, если закажешь сейчас, вряд ли привезут завтра, — заметил Отабек, складывая на стул крутку и шарф. От него тянуло теплом, и Юра с удовольствием сунул холодные руки ему за пазуху.

Отабек красноречиво покосился.

— Что? — воинственно спросил Юра. — Я не мерзну по ночам.

— Ну да, — согласился Отабек насмешливо и положил руки на Юрины кулаки. — И второе одеяло тебе не нужно.

— Ммм, — ушел от ответа Юра, — спать хочу.

— Тогда чего мы стоим?

Юра с сожалением отстранился.

***

— Сегодня тобой интересовались, — говорил он, нарезая мясо. — Уже увидели сегодняшнюю фотку, следят. Вот не пойму, — Юра внимательно рассмотрел кусок мяса на просвет, — они прекрасно знают, что ты сейчас в Питере, живешь у меня и временно занимаешься у Фельцмана. Так нахера спрашивать, что нас связывает? Что за пиздец вообще.

— И что ты ответил? — Отабек утащил кусок мяса.

— Сказал, что мы дружим, еще с ФГП двухлетней давности. Типа, общаемся, ездим друг к другу в гости. А, еще выясняли, какие у тебя планы.

Отабек задумчиво прожевал мясо.

— А ты?

— А я сказал, что это не у меня надо спрашивать, — и ухмыльнулся. — Так что жди.

Отабек только отмахнулся и принялся сворачивать сложную конструкцию из нарезанного куска мяса, сыра и листа зелени.

— Тебе сделать?

— Ага. Давай…

Они жевали, Отабек рассеянно смотрел в окно, Юра листал ленту в инстаграме. Фото Отабека уже разошлось по соцсетям, а количество лайков доползло до двадцати тысяч. 

— Мало у нас с тобой общих фоток, — заключил Юра.

— Хмм, когда там выходной?..

— Послезавтра.

— Значит, наверстаем.

— Круто, Бека, вот за что люблю тебя… — сказал Юра и задумался.

— За что?

— Да за все, — Юра толкнул его в плечо и коснулся ладонью коротко стриженого затылка. Отабек запрокинул голову, довольно щурясь, и Юра засмеялся. Как есть кот.

— Барыс, — сказал он и пошел разбираться с несчастными одеялами.

***

Свет Юра не включал, хватало экрана ноутбука. Ампула, помеченная цифрой «4», была давно вскрыта, шприц наполнен, а Отабек куда-то запропастился. Юра уже собрался было звать, как он возник на пороге.

— Я думал, ты там уснул.

— Есть такое дело, — легко отозвался Отабек и покосился: — Свет включить?

— Да зачем, и так все видно. Сам или помочь? — Юра поднял голову, вглядываясь Отабеку в лицо.

Тот сосредоточенно покусал нижнюю губу и определился:

— Сам.

После чего одним движением спустил трусы и повернулся к Юре спиной.

Кожа под ладонями была теплая и немного влажная, пахла гелем — что-то морское и немного хвойное, и Юра провел руками сверху вниз, ощущая, как отзывается Отабек.

— Сюда, — хрипло сказал Юра, наклоняясь так близко, что почти касался губами кожи. По телу Отабека прошла крупная дрожь, он согнул одну ногу в колене и наклонился, опираясь о шкаф. 

Игла мягко вошла в кожу, Отабек дрожал все сильнее.

— Больно? — Юра осторожно помассировал поясницу, а Отабек мотнул головой:

— А ты уже начал? — глухо спросил он, и Юра свел колени.

— Еще не вводил…. Блядь.

У Отабека затряслись плечи, а потом Юра понял, что он просто смеется.

— Ну давай. Вводи.

— Блядь, Бека, — Юра говорил шепотом, потому что не мог поручиться за свой голос. — Я это запомню.

Он нажал на поршень и гладил по пояснице до тех пор, пока шприц не опустел.

— Вот так, — спиртовой тампон лег на место укола, и Юра на миг прислонился лбом к крестцу, чтобы унят головокружение.

Губы щекотали стоящие дыбом волоски, и Юра бездумно тронул мягкую покрытую мурашками кожу. Шкаф скрипнул, когда Отабек уперся в него сильнее, левая рука сжалась в кулак, правую он положил на пах и, двинув один раз, застонал.

Юра прижался губами еще раз, проследил линию мышцы, а потом откинулся, судорожно переводя дыхание. Отабек тоже замер, рука его не двигалась.

— Юра, — мягко позвал он, и Юра вдруг как-то разом осознал, что если Отабек продолжит говорить вот так, то кончит в трусы — это просто вопрос нескольких минут. Блядь. Юра выдохнул. Кровь стучала в умах, губы дрожали. Отабек переступил с ноги на ногу, расставляя чуть шире, и Юру накрыло.

Он сжал ягодицы руками — почти как вчера, и медленно, на вдохе раздвинул. Провел большими пальцами сверху вниз — от начала ложбинки до основания члена, Отабек задвигал рукой быстрее, по спине прошла дрожь — и он кончил с тихим и низким стоном, от которого Юру выломало дугой, вывернуло, выпотрошило оргазмом таким сильным, что перед глазами плыли белые пятна, в ушах звенело, в кровать под задницей вращалась как живая.

Отабек какое-то время стоял, глядя себе под ноги, потом, двигаясь словно с трудом, спустил трусы ниже, а затем совсем снял. Вытер пах, глубоко вздохнул, и Юра решился.

— Бека, — он положил ладони ему на бедра, и Отабек замер. Потом медленно развернулся, и Юра выдохнув, крепко обнял его талию, прижимаясь щекой к напряженному животу.

Сейчас, после оргазма, мышцы налились тяжестью, а сознание стало мутным и вязким. Спать хотелось смертельно, желательно — в обнимку с Отабеком.

— Юр, — сказал тот хрипло, и на макушку опустилась ладонь. — В кровать.

— Ага, — отозвался Юра, вдыхая запах Отабека. Что-то он хотел сказать или подумать… Точно. Надо в душ.

Юра с сожалением встал и, отчаянно зевая, побрел в ванную. Стоя под теплыми струями, он думал, что столько не дрочил даже в шестнадцать лет, когда спермотоксикоз накрыл как-то внезапно и с головой, и стояло вообще на все, что движется.

Он с сожалением выключил воду.

Отабек уже лежал, и Юра забрался под одеяло. Вытянулся, рассматривая темный силуэт, а потом Отабек придвинулся ближе, и сгреб в объятья, прижимая к себе. Юра сглотнул, повозился, устраиваясь в теплом кольце рук, и уткнулся в плечо, засыпая.

Последнее, что запомнил — как Отабек мягко касается губами висков, лба и ерошит волосы на затылке.


	5. Пятый

Сон разорвал веселый ор будильника, и Юра мазнул пальцем по экрану, отключая эту сирену. А потом долго соображал, уткнувшись в теплое плечо Отабека — зачем ему так рано вставать, пятница же. По пятницам он занимался у Лилии. А потом вспомнил.

— Подъем, красавица, проснись, — хрипло сказал он, бодая Отабека в плечо. Тот посмотрел сонно и недовольно, перевернулся на другой бок и натянул одеяло по самые уши.

Этот номер они много раз проходили.

— Открой сомкнуты негой взоры… Че там дальше? — Юра придвинулся к Отабеку, приподнявшись на локте и решительным движением откинул с него одеяло. То есть, попытался откинуть. Отабек поймал его за руку, сжал ладонь и сунул под щеку, как плюшевую игрушку.

Юра пихнул его коленом в зад. Отабек что-то проворчал.

— Не слышу тебя, — наклонился Юра.

— Еще пять минут, — пробормотал Отабек, а Юра осторожно потянул руку. Отабек ослабил хватку, но пальцы из руки не выпустил, и Юра замер, нависая над ним. А потом Отабек прижал его руку к лицу, губы щекочуще коснулись центра ладони легким поцелуем. 

Юра застыл, только кровь бросилась к лицу, в ушах зашумело, а сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. Отабек сжал его пальцы и выпустил, а Юра, проглотив комок, торопливо пятясь, соскользнул с постели и схватил штаны.

— Я умываться, — бодро сказал он и рванул в ванную. Рука горела, ладонь как будто кололи тысячи игл. 

Юра присел на край ванны, потер пылающее лицо и запрокинул голову. Пока ему отлично удавалось не думать о происходящем. Но бесконечно это продолжаться не могло. И еще было нечестно по отношению к Отабеку.

Они могут попробовать. Он впустил эту мысль в себя и осторожно обдумал. Ничего такого. Между друзьями бывает всякое. Наверное. Блядь, какой бред. За дверью послышались шаги, а потом Отабек тихо сказал:

— Юр, все нормально?

Может, у него тоже повышенная чувствительность кое-где? Юра еще раз посмотрел на свою ладонь и прижался к ней губами — точно так же, как это сделал Отабек недавно. Никаких особенных ощущений не было.

— Все нормально, — отозвался Юра. — Думаю.

— Хорошо.

Отабек ушел, а Юра отрешенно включил воду и потянулся за зубной щеткой.

Когда он закончил, на кухне вовсю кипел чайник. Отабек, по-прежнему хмурый и сонный, еще лохматый, что-то изучал в планшете. На Юрино: «А вот и я!», он вскинул голову, коротко улыбнулся, и снова уткнулся в экран.

— Чего там? — Юра пристроил табурет между ног и присел, заглядывая через плечо.

— Тебе какой больше нравится? — спросил Отабек, демонстрируя экран, и Юра вытянул шею. Раньше бы он просто уперся Отабеку подбородком в плечо, а тут пока тормозил — Отабек развернулся к нему корпусом, и уже стало вроде как поздно. Да бля. А потом Юра присмотрелся.

Новые костюмы были черные, в двух вариантах — с золотым шитьем и с красным. Юре понравились оба, и он пожал плечами.

— Прогу бы посмотреть. Но золото тебе лучше.

Отабек задумчиво кивнул, погладил экран, вытягивая дополнительные элементы — спину, рукава, горловину. Да, этот костюм был намного круче предыдущего. Юра представил в нем Отабека на льду, и горло перехватило.

— В субботу лед свободен? — спросил Отабек, откладывая планшет, и Юра подавил желание потереться о его плечо. Блядь, они что, в самом деле раньше так часто трогали друг друга?

— Не, занят весь день. Так что или совсем рано утром, часам к шести, либо поздно вечером, после одиннадцати. Тебе как лучше?

Отабек посмотрел на него очень внимательно, и Юра, фыркнув, закатил глаза. Ну да, о чем это он.

— Тогда завтра, — заключил Отабек и встал. Посмотрел на Юру сверху вниз и скрылся в ванной.

Пока он собирался, Юра лениво изучал инстраграм и проверял почту. Давно надо было зайти в группу к «Ангелам», но все руки не доходили. Вопросы для него копились в специальном посте на стене, Юра выборочно отвечал на некоторые, но читал все. Заняться поклонниками посоветовал Виктор. И в ответ на раздраженное шипение заметил:

— Эти люди делают для продвижения тебя как медиа-персоны больше, чем сделало бы любое пиар-агентство, причем совершенно бесплатно, а еще, — Виктор облокотился на перила и посмотрел вдаль, — любое фанатское сообщество — хороший ориентир. И твое зеркало. Смотрись в него иногда.

Юре не нужны были советы, Юра все знал лучше других, Юра в рот ебал всю эту философию, но однажды увидел, как Отабек общается с фанатами: бесконечно терпеливо, совершенно спокойно, с уважением и долей юмора. И на следующий день оставил комментарий на стене у «Ангелов Юрия».

— Я ушел, — сообщил Отабек.

— Давай, — Юра залпом допил чай и открыл Контакт. — Созвонимся.

— Угу.

Дверь хлопнула. А Юра остался созерцать фотографию Отабека в своей группе. Судя по количеству и частоте появления комментариев, под ней кипел срач. Юра тяжело вздохнул, еще раз полюбовался на фотографию — Отабек всегда так круто получается, и полез разбираться — что там еще опять.

Через полчаса непрерывного скроллинга стало скучно, в основном потому, что половину сообщений уже потерли, а самых бодрых пользователей побанили; а в том, что у Юры роман с Отабеком, Никифоровым, Джакометти, Ламбьелем, Леруа и Бабичевой, ничего нового не было. Юра иногда читал и сам себе завидовал, это же сколько у него должно быть свободного времени. Поэтому он продолжал листать по инерции, выискивая, что пишут об Отабеке.

«Что-то у Золотка фейс чересчур счастливый, кваксель, что ли, сделал на тренировке?».

Юра еще раз посмотрел на фотографию. Тогда ему казалось, что Отабек на ней просто красивый — ну, в эстетическом плане. А сейчас согласился — и счастливый тоже.

«Бедный Юрочка, вот так приютишь у себя, а они за твоей спиной кваксели сажают, лол».

«Да ну. Откуда инфа? Уже бы везде орали, размахивая золоткиными трусами».

«Какими трусами? Кожанкой!».

«Золотко не носит трусов?»

«Кто знает, кто знает…»

«Неужели еще никто не пощупал?»

«Вот ЧЧК будет, поедешь и проверишь».

«Юрочка вам всем за это голову откусит. А про кваксель слухи только, на форуме видела, ссылку поищу».

«О чем Юрочка не узнает, за то не откусит».

«Они бро».

«Без сомнения».

«Действительно».

«Лол».

Хрен вам, а не новые фоточки, злобно подумал Юра и открыл стену с вопросами. Хм, значит, кваксель? И ничего не сказал? Юра повеселел. Так-так-так, будет о чем поговорить. И он начал отвечать.

К Лилии он пришел, явно все еще сияя. Потому что она покосилась на него, кивнула на станок, а потом обронила:

— Вы, Юрий, слишком позитивны сегодня. Сразу видно, давно не занимались. Начинайте разогреваться, я скоро вернусь.

Через час Юра вспомнил про все мышцы, включая внутренние; еще через час захотел стать лебедем и где-нибудь умереть; еще через один у него открылось второе дыхание и третий глаз, тело превратилось в воск, который выворачивался, гнулся, вращался. «Темп, Юрий, темп, руки, плавно! Ты птица!».

Он дятел. Тук-тук. Юра вытер потное лицо полотенцем, перетянул резинку в волосах и жадно глотнул воды, глядя, как Лилия что-то заполняет на планшете. Поставил бутылку, вышел на середину, выполнил арабеск, перехватил ногу поудобнее. Бильман все еще шел, это радовало. Ему говорили — закончится гибкость, кто ты тогда будешь? Да идите на хуй. Пусть сначала закончится, а там посмотрим. 

— Достаточно, — Лилия вскинула глаза от планшета, прибила взглядом к стене, и Юра опустил ногу. Добрался до телефона — два сообщения от Отабека: селфи с маленьким плюшевым тигром («Кинулся на меня из-за двери, пришлось забрать») и просьба захватить воды.

«Ты просто классный, даже плюшевые тигры это понимают. Воду спроси у Якова, пусть даст ключи от кабинета. Что нового?»

«Уже попросил, забыл тебе написать. Попович приехал. Ты когда обратно?»

«Часа через полтора буду, наверное».

«Я уже заканчиваю, потом в город, есть дела. Увидимся дома».

Юра ухмыльнулся в камеру, сфотал свою довольную раскрасневшуюся рожу и послал вместо ответа. Даже интересно, что у него за дела такие. И кваксель. Ну, Отабек, держись сегодня.

На тренировке Юра сделал шесть из десяти и от радости повис на Поповиче, который был отвратительно весел и загорел.

***

Юра набрал Отабека, когда подходил к дому. Зубья высокого забора врезались в небо, скрывая двор, а на маленькой проходной было сонно и тихо, только попискивал шлагбаум, пропуская очередную машину с тонированными стеклами.

— Дома? — спросил Юра, когда услышал голос Отабека.

— Еще нет, но уже скоро буду. Минут через десять, поворачиваю за угол у супермаркета.

— Тогда на улице подожду, погода хорошая.

— Ок.

Вообще-то Юре нравилось это место и этот дом, удачно получилось — близко от Ледового, соседи нормальные, не лезли, не пялились, хотя автографы пару раз просили, пока он тут бегал то с ремонтом, то с покупками. Один раз за ним следом увязался Никифоров («Я должен посмотреть, как ты устраиваешься, Юра», — поглаживая Маккачина). Юра отомстил, слив его соседям, и Никифоров полчаса давал автографы, пока Юра разбирался, в каком углу собирать шкаф, а в каком — кровать. Да и вообще, за тот месяц, что Юра обосновывался в своем новом жилье, его поразительно мало беспокоили. В прошлом жилище его доставали куда как чаще, пару раз приходилось вызывать полицию — крики и рыдания под окнами не нравились ни ему, ни соседям.

Он привалился спиной к ограждению, натянул капюшон поглубже и полез в твиттер. Отмахнулся от спама, привычно поменял пароль, ответил на сообщение Поповича о том, как он соскучился по Родине, даже Плисецкий ему показался милым («Я всегда милый, придурок))», и поставил лайк.

— Давно ждешь?

Юра поднял голову. Отабек выглядел спокойным и расслабленным, а еще — чем-то довольным. На немой вопрос он приподнял брови и сделал вид, будто ничего не понимает.

— Что? — серьезно спросил Отабек. Глаза у него смеялись.

— Нет, — сказал Юра и сунул телефон в карман. — Я не буду спрашивать, чего ты такой радостный.

— Хммм, — туманно отозвался Отабек, обрулил Юру и пошел к дому.

У Юры начал зреть план мести.

— Я купил нам ужин, — Отабек показал на пакет в руках.

— Я, — Юра чуть было не сказал «…на тебе женюсь», но прикусил язык. — Обожаю тебя, — закончил он. Ну вообще отлично. Уши горели, лицо, кажется, тоже.

Он быстро юркнул в подъезд и двумя прыжками добрался до квартиры.

Когда Юра вышел из ванной, Отабек уже разогрел свои покупки («Ммм, острый рис с мясом»). На столе, прямо перед ним, опираясь на сахарницу, сидел плюшевый брелок в виде тигра. Юра вспомнил, что брелок этот подарила одна из фанаток, приходивших на тренировку. Потом он куда-то запропастился и вот нашелся.

— Это Иван, — сказал Отабек, и Юра пожал крошечную лапу.

— Юрий, — представился он, — теперь ты будешь жить с нами, Иван. 

А потом они с Отабеком заржали, как два придурка. От спины Отабека тянуло теплом, и Юра с удовольствием навалился сзади. А потом опомнился. Отабек не двигался, Юра тоже, и чем дальше тянулось время, тем глупее все это казалось — вот так застыть и тупить.

— Юр?

Да пошло оно все нахер. И Юра обнял Отабека за плечи, ладони скользнули по груди, накрыли соски, остро выделявшиеся под футболкой. Прижался щекой к щеке и проговорил, почти касаясь губами кожи:

— Значит, четверной аксель разучиваем? И без меня?

— Юр, да… Стоп. Ты откуда знаешь? В Москве я его даже не пытался прыгать. 

Отабек попробовал развернуться, но Юра только провел ладонями по животу. Отабек вздрогнул, сглотнув.

— Так откуда? — голос у него немного сел.

— Ты. Не. Поверишь.

— Скажешь или нет? — Отабек повернул голову, и теперь они с Юрой соприкасались носами. Мелькнула белая полоска зубов, когда Отабек облизал губы, и Юра зажмурился, чтобы не наделать глупостей.

— Из комментариев под твоей фоткой у меня в группе, — отчетливо проговорил Юра. — Ай-ай-ай, почему я о таких вещах узнаю от своих фанатов, а еще друг называется.

— Твои фанаты — чудовища, — заключил Отабек, когда Юра, не выдержав, заржал. — Я вообще-то хотел сюрприз сделать.

— Ну и? Что?

— А то, что я, по-моему, с детства так часто и красиво не полировал лед собственной жопой, — в голосе Отабека звучала досада.

А потом он взял Юрину ладонь, поднес к лицу и поцеловал пальцы.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, а колени натурально стали как ватные.

— Блядь, — сказал Юра громко в воцарившуюся тишину.

— Ну, — ответил Отабек. Кончики ушей у него были красные. — Как-то так.

— Хорошо, — отстраняться было почти физически неприятно, по коже прошелся озноб. Юра уселся за стол напротив и посмотрел на Отабека. — И как после этого тебе в задницу колоть?

Отабек вспыхнул всем лицом, откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ногу за ногу.

— Есть варианты, — проговорил он, и Юру начали одолевать дурные предчувствия. — Первый. Мы пропускаем сеанс, а я завтра нахожу медсестру и решаю эту маленькую проблему. Второй. Я пытаюсь сделать все сам. Третий. Ты снимаешь с меня трусы, — в голосе Отабека прорезалась хрипотца, — кладешь руки мне на задницу. И делаешь укол.

Слова доносились как будто издалека, густой горячий воздух обволакивал плечи, прижимая к полу, и, блядь. У Юры встал на голос Отабека.

Поднялся и потянул его за плечо.

— Мне нравится третий вариант. С трусами и руками.

— И уколом, — уточнил Отабек.

— Точно. С этим самым.

Блядь-блядь-блядь. Юра потер руками лицо, переступил с ноги на ногу, не решаясь поправить стоящий колом член.

— Тогда вперед.

Руки дрожали, когда он срезал с ампулы верхушку; когда он встряхивал полный шприц — дрожали тоже. И только когда Отабек взялся за резинку, Юра успокоился — сразу и как-то вдруг. Возбуждение, до того колотившееся вместе с пульсом то в висках, то в горле, стекло сладкой тяжестью в пах. Отабек приспустил трусы, помедлил, а потом и вовсе их снял.

И так стало намного лучше, думал Юра, вонзая иглу и медленно нажимая на поршень. То есть нет, думал он, зажимая тампоном крошечную ранку, — так стало намного, намного хуже. Мускулы под кожей плавно перекатывались, когда Отабек переступал с ноги на ногу, и Юра, не дыша, провел кончиками пальцев от крестца по влажной от пота ложбинке до самого низа. Мягко нажал на основание члена — и Отабека тряхнуло, а потом Юра развел ягодицы и выдохнул прямо в центр.

Кулаки Отабека сжались, и Юра прошептал, поглаживая его по бедру:

— Тише, тише, не двигайся, все будет хорошо… Кажется.

Он тронул губами кожу, продолжая поглаживать по бедру; коснулся языком копчика и прочертил мокрую линию вниз, упираясь в плотно сжатое отверстие. Отабек всхлипнул, проседая, и Юра обхватил его за талию, прижимая ягодицами к груди, положил руки на пах — господи-блядь-боже-горячо-гладко-твердо-влажно. И сжал член, когда Отабек заметался в его руках, сползая на пол. Сквозь пальцы брызнуло теплое, скользкое, почему-так-много. Юра прошелся полной ладонью вдоль члена, и Отабек содрогнулся еще раз. Собственный оргазм врезал под дых, выбил из реальности и оглушил. Юру встряхивало волнами, пока он прижимал к себе Отабека и выгибался ему навстречу.

Потолок и пол поменялись местами, и через миг Юра лежал на кровати, едва дышащий, распластанный и размазанный в хлам. Отабек, придавив его своей тяжестью, дышал в шею, губы касались горла, а Юру мелко колотило.

И руки казались неподъемными. Юра с трудом поднял правую, положил Отабеку на затылок и закрыл глаза.


	6. Шестой

Юра проснулся оттого, что яркий солнечный свет слепил даже закрытые глаза. Первый порыв (твою мать! мы проспали!!!) Юра засунул куда подальше. Ну, проспали. И хуй с ним. Полуторачасовая тренировка никуда не убежит, хотя если бы встали вовремя, то уже бы освободились. Юра потянулся за телефоном и поморщился — в трусах все слиплось нахрен и теперь раздражало, как он вообще вырубился, что даже не разделся, блин.

Часы показывали половину одиннадцатого. Нихера ж себе. Давно такого не было. Юра перевернулся на бок, стараясь не потревожить Отабека, и подпер голову рукой, рассматривая. Вздернутый нос был усыпан веснушками, обычно незаметными, но сейчас, когда свет падал Отабеку на лицо, очень отчетливыми. Опущенные уголки губ делали его похожим на медвежонка — крайне сонного медвежонка, и Юра, мысленно согласившись, что у него нет ни стыда, ни совести, бесшумно щелкнул камерой на телефоне. Компромат для личного пользования. А нехрен быть таким милым. Вот так-то.

Юра качнулся вперед — от Отабека пахло вкусно и знакомо, и замер, ощущая губами тепло его щеки. Оно медленно расходилось по всему телу, и Юра глотал воздух маленькими порциями, чтобы не начать задыхаться. Блин.

Он с неохотой отстранился — и чуть не выругался в полный голос, потому что вечерние развлечения хорошенько дернули в штанах. Возможно, любители брить пах наголо не так уж неправы. Юра кинул последний взгляд на Отабека — тот лежал, накрывшись куском одеяла, которое они так и не удосужились выдернуть из-за спины, когда завалились. Юра укрыл его частью одеяла со своей стороны и отошел. Если Отабека можно не будить — то его будить не нужно.

Когда Юра осторожно прикрывал дверь, ему послышался звук шевеления, и он кинул быстрый взгляд на кровать — но Отабек по-прежнему мирно спал. Пока душ, пока завтрак — у Отабека есть лишних полчаса, как минимум.

Юра взбивал омлет, когда Отабек проснулся. Лохматый, сонный и мрачный протопал сначала в туалет, потом в ванную. Когда он вышел — с полотенцем на бедрах — Юра закончил выкладывать омлет на тарелки.

— Утра, — хрипло сказал Отабек и уселся за стол. Посмотрел на омлет как на врага, а потом жалобно на Юру. — Кофе хочу.

— Только без молока, закончилось, — предупредил Юра, включая огонь под туркой.

— Ага, — Отабек от души зевнул, поставил локти на стол и свесил голову. — Что ж так спать хочется.

Кофе начал закипать, и Юра, взявшись за ручку, бдительно ловил момент. Подхватил турку со вскипевшей шапкой кофейной пены и быстро вылил в чашку.

— Держи, страдалец. Сахар сам возьмешь.

— Спасибо, Юр. Я…

— Что?

— Ничего, — Отабек уткнулся в чашку.

Юра пожал плечами и уселся за стол.

— Какие у тебя планы после тренировки?

Ответ Отабека перебил звонок. Юра глянул на высветившийся контакт и взял трубку.

— Чего звонишь-то? Случилось что?

— Случилось, — голос Милы звучал крайне довольно. — На сообщения не отвечаешь, в почту не заглядываешь. Хорошо, что есть твои «Ангелы», всегда можно заглянуть, узнать о твоих передвижениях.

Юра закатил глаза.

— Ну и чего тебе надо?

— Ромео и Джульетта в стиле рок. — проникновенно сообщила Мила. По голосу чувствовалась, что она ухмыляется. — Ты обязан с нами пойти.

— Ой, иди нахрен, а, стоп, ты же сейчас в Бергамо, иди проспись.

— Это ты иди проспись, я утром прилетела, в аэропорту адочек, скажу я тебе, двадцать минут кружили, пока дали разрешение на посадку.

— А что было? — Юра прижал трубку к плечу и отломал вилкой кусок омлета. Отабек помешивал ложечкой сахар и смотрел в окно.

— Шасси не выпускалось, ты представляешь? Впервые в жизни захотелось накатить коньяку, Сара так вцепилась в подлокотники, что чуть не сломала.

Отабек пил свой кофе маленькими глотками, жмурясь от удовольствия. И Юра не удержался, потянулся, провел указательным пальцем по переносице. Мила говорила что-то еще, про какие-то сборы одиночниц в Новогорске.

— Погоди, не расслышал. Ладно, вы с Сарой в Питере, и дальше что?

— Айда завтра на Ромео и Джульетту, — повторила Мила. — Говорят, что-то интересное. Рок-обработка.

Отабек смешно наморщил нос и улыбнулся.

— Смотря когда и если Отабек захочет, — решил Юра.

— А, так он все-таки у тебя живет, — хмыкнула Мила.

— А у кого он должен жить? — охренел Юра. — У Никифорова? Или у Фельцмана?

— Ой, да ладно, чего ты сразу заводишься, может, он у Лилии захотел пожить.

Они одновременно засмеялись в трубку.

— Если решим, то пойдем, все, достала.

Юра отложил телефон и потянулся.

— Куда-то зовет?

— Угу, как обычно, — проворчал Юра. — Блин, я с дедушкой столько не говорю, сколько с ней. Как присядет на уши — все, караул. И Сара такая же.

Отабек тихо засмеялся.

— Ща, погоди, посмотрю, что это вообще. Хммм…

Юра открыл сообщение, присланное Милой, как выяснилось, еще вчера — в половине двенадцатого ночи. Юра немного покраснел, вспомнив, что им было немного не до того. Отабек придвинул табурет, устроился рядом с Юрой и положил подбородок ему на плечо. Юра листал информацию — место, время, программу…

— Выглядит интересно, — негромко заметил Отабек.

— Домой вернемся хер знает когда, — прикинул Юра. — Значит, надо предупредить Фельцмана, что на тренировке будем позже…

— Он согласится? 

— Он ненавидит, когда его не предупреждают, а так ему без разницы, мелкие все равно торчат на катке с самого утра. Займется ими, пока нас нет, - пожал плечами Юра.

— Так что там после тренировки?

Вопрос перебил еще один телефонный звонок — на этот раз у Отабека. Тот глянул на экран, разблокировал трубку и ответил, выходя из кухни:

— Слушаю.

Секретики, значит? Юра доел омлет, поставил посуду в мойку, какое-то время разглядывал, а потом неохотно помыл. Если оставить так, то все сделает Отабек.

— Юр, так что ты спрашивал? — Отабек вернулся уже одетый, даже сумку приготовил.

— Что делаем после тренировки? — бодро спросил Юра. Если Отабек думает, что он кинется расспрашивать, то хрен угадал. 

— Ммм, — Отабек склонил голову к плечу, и губы дрогнули в улыбке. — Гулять?

— Куда именно?

Юра заторопился тоже — время поджимало, если протянут еще, то потом лед будет забит детворой, не протолкнешься, с четырех часов у них занимались аж четыре младшие группы. Быстро одеваясь, он прикидывал, куда можно сходить с Отабеком. Погулять по Дворцовой? Или просто по Невскому? Там классно.

— Да никуда особенно, куда глаза глядят. Давай не будем ничего планировать, Юр.

— Ладно, — сказал Юра, влезая в кеды. — Мне тоже надоело, когда все по расписанию. — Он вскинул голову, улыбаясь, встречаясь с Отабеком взглядом — и вдруг у того сделалось такое странное и немножко растерянное лицо, что стало неловко. — Что? — смущенно буркнул Юра. — У меня отросли рога и хвост?

— Идем, — Отабек сделал рожу кирпичом и открыл дверь. Вот зараза.

***

Кваксель Отабек недокручивал. И Юра в упор не понимал, по какой причине. Потому что взлет был — ну, взлет был что надо, как у Боинга-747, длинный и ух какой мощный. Юра покосился на Фельцмана — тот стоял у бортика, потирая подбородок, и выглядел задумчивым.

Юра подъехал к нему, цепляя бутылку с водой.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал Юра, — он же все круто прыгает. — И отпил воды, пока Отабек кружил в центре катка — строгая сосредоточенная фигура в черном. С белой полосой от крошки льда на жопе и бедрах.

— Можно поработать, — вдруг сказал Фельцман, и Юра покосился на него удивленно. — Я пока подумаю. Интересная задача. Ладно, выметайтесь, надоели вы мне.

Отабек подъехал, упираясь руками в бока, кивнул куда-то за плечо Юре — оказывается, Попович подгреб.

— Пришло время пенсионеров и детишек, — провозгласил Юра, пока Отабек и Гоша жали друг другу руки прямо через бортик.

— Поговори у меня, — Попович потрепал его по волосам, и Юра раздраженно дернулся — руки прочь.

— И что ты сделаешь? — Юра сдул прядь, падающую на глаза. — Закидаешь меня песком?

— Молодость — это недостаток, который проходит со временем, — наставительно сказал Гоша. 

— Ну все, туши свет, начал цитировать тупые статусы из Контакта, — закатил глаза Юра и перекинул ногу через бортик. Тащиться до прохода было лень.

Отабек посмотрел на Юру с сомнением, потом посмотрел на проход и тоже перекинул ногу.

— Заебались мы что-то, — резюмировал Юра, когда они шли домой.

У Отабека зазвонил телефон.

— Да, — ответил он. — Да. В силе. Подъеду, — он посмотрел время, — через час-полтора. Да. Два. Хорошо.

Ну вот. А говорил — гулять хочет. Юра мрачно пнул обломок ветки, попавшийся под ноги.

— Юр, — заговорил Отабек, — мне тут уйти надо будет ненадолго. Вернусь, и сразу гулять.

— А с тобой нельзя? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Юра. Так-то ответ он знал — если Отабек не позвал сразу, значит, не хочет.

— Да это недолго, я туда и обратно.

— Ладно, — проворчал Юра, — иди уже. Запах свободы манил пастора.

Отабек засмеялся.

 

***

— Через сколько будешь? — Юра облизал ложку, доедая последние капли супа. Если бы мог, он бы на Отабеке женился. 

— Через час, наверное, — Отабек натянул кожаную куртку, похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя документы и деньги, а потом испарился.

Обычно время летело, а сейчас час ничегонеделания тянулся так, как будто был резиновый. Юра успел перемыть посуду, поговорить с дедушкой, закинуть в стирку их с Отабеком барахло, приготовить шприц и ампулу на вечер, почитать новости, перестелить постельное белье и даже разгрести последнюю коллекцию подаренных тигров. Почти все игрушки отправлялись в детские дома, но после каждого соревнования Юра не мог удержаться и выбирал себе одного тигра. Ну, они такие классные, хе-хе, а он имеет право на маленькие слабости.

Двоих мелких тигров Юра посадил рядом с Иваном — чтобы не скучал. Он устраивал остальных по углам, когда позвонил Отабек.

— Я закончил. Ты готов?

Юра посмотрел на разбросанные по полу игрушки, на свои домашние штаны, хмыкнул:

— Конечно, готов. Я метеор, и я лечу.

Он запрыгал на одной ноге под мягкий смех Отабека, выпутываясь из штанов.

— Жду тебя на улице, — сказал он. — Оденься потеплее, прохладно. — И отключился.

Юра заметался по квартире, запрыгивая сначала в джинсы, потом в футболку, потом в худи… Занес руку над стулом, разбирая куртки — может, получится покататься на катере? Тогда надо и правда брать теплую, один раз Юра чуть не околел. Выскочил за дверь, вспомнил, что забыл телефон, вернулся, запрыгал по лестнице вниз, выскочил в яркий солнечный день, жмурясь от теплого ветерка.

Завертел головой — во дворе Отабека не было, и Юра пошел к выходу. Сновали люди, два припарковавшихся на тротуаре пидораса неуклюже пытались разъехаться, в сторонке стоял незнакомый байк, черный, прямо как Юре нравилось.

Отабек помахал ему и подбросил в руке ключи.

Юра вытаращил глаза.

— Сюрприз, — невозмутимо сказал Отабек и сунул руки в штаны. А потом улыбнулся.

Юра моргнул.

И тут до него дошло.

— Аааа! — завопил он, бросился вперед, напрыгнул на Отабека, обхватив руками и ногами, и стиснул от души. — Бека, ты лучший!

Отстранился, показал язык веселящемуся Отабеку, осмотрел байк со всех сторон. Два черных шлема стояли на сиденьях. Круто!

— В аренду?

— Угу, проще всего оказалось. Шлем примерь, если не подойдет, придется возвращаться, брать другой, но я вроде твой размер помню…

Юра натянул тяжелый шлем, опустил визор.

— Нормально сидит?

Помотал головой, попрыгал.

— Идеально, — сказал Юра.

— Тогда застегивайся и вперед. 

Отабек перекинул ногу через седло, мотоцикл мягко просел под их весом, мотор фыркнул и заработал.

Юра счастливо забрался назад и обхватил Отабека за талию.

***

Если бы Отабек спросил, чего Юре хочется, то вряд ли получилось бы придумать что-то круче поездки на байке. И Юра, честно говоря, сомневался, что он бы до этого додумался. Вот в Алматы с этим проблем не было — железный конь был к его услугам хоть каждый день, и они с Отабеком, кажется, объездили пол-Казахстана.

Но не в Питере же, куда Отабек приехал всего-то на пару недель.

Все это, жуя купленный в сельском магазинчике апельсин, Юра выкладывал Отабеку где-то на подъездах к Новгороду. 

В какой-то момент Юра захотел пофотографировать лес и попросил остановиться, а Отабек просто съехал с трассы и покатил сначала между кустами, потом между деревьями, пока они не выехали к ручью. Когда Юра стянул шлем, то в ушах зазвенело от пронзительной, поскрипывающей ветвями тишины. Сюда не добирался шум трассы, а косые солнечные лучи путались в стволах, почти не добираясь до земли. Хорошо. Юра упал на траву, раскинув руки, и долго смотрел в небо. А потом Отабек кинул ему очищенный апельсин, а сам уселся рядом.

— Просто хотел тебя порадовать, — он смотрел прямо перед собой, на едва слышно журчащий ручей, и чему-то улыбался.

Юра привстал, потом тоже сел, а Отабек стянул с себя куртку и подсунул им обоим под задницы.

— Получилось, — признался Юра и потерся щекой об Отабека. — Не замерзнешь?

— Не думаю. Жарко, — он обнял Юру за плечо, притягивая к себе. От Отабека и правда шло тепло, густое и влажное, от которого собственный пульс разгонялся до ста пятидесяти. 

Отабек перевел взгляд на Юру, и в горле пересохло. Мягко надавил на грудь, и Юра послушно откинулся назад, укладываясь затылком на прохладную траву — которую тут же сменила сухая теплая ладонь.

Лицо наклонившегося Отабека было так близко, что Юра даже в лесном полумраке видел каждую ресницу и различал каждую светлую крапинку на темной, почти черной радужке. Время между двумя ударами пульса тянулось медленно-медленно, Отабек смотрел, и от этого взгляда немели пальцы.

Юра разомкнул губы, и его опрокинуло в поцелуй. Отабек целовал его, крупно дрожа всем телом, мягко и неторопливо, накрывая рот на долю секунды и отстраняясь, и Юра тянулся навстречу, потому что кто так делает, потому что надо было еще.

Отабек провел языком по губам — от уголка до уголка, и Юра поймал зубами кончик, вскинул руки, обнимая Отабека за шею и прижимая к себе. А потом задохнулся от бешеного напора, от языка, толкнувшегося в рот; застонал, перехватывая поцелуй, накрывая губами рот, толкаясь внутрь, глотая вкус и дурея от него.

— Юрочка, — шепот Отабека скользнул по горлу, и Юра запрокинул голову, открываясь. — Юрочка-Юрочка-Юрочка, — и Юру выгибало, а темнеющее небо неслось каруселью.

Когда дыхание закончилось, они обмякли и лежали, не расцепляя объятий. Юра касался губами кончика носа и улыбался, когда Отабек в ответ водил губами по скулам, по подбородку и лбу — невесомыми, едва заметными касаниями. Юра млел.

Со стороны ручья потянуло холодом, и они зашевелились. Отабек сел, подтянул колени к груди и потряс головой. Юра встал, покачиваясь — ноги дрожали, а голова кружилась. Они, не сговариваясь, пошли к ручью, поплескали в лицо водой.

— Кажется, так лучше, — хрипло сказал Отабек, и Юра молчаливо согласился и взял протянутый шлем.

— Да? — Отабек смотрел прямо в глаза — очень серьезно и сосредоточенно.

— Да, — Юра взял шлем и надел. Ему почему-то казалось, что и вопрос, и ответ были совсем не про возвращение домой.

***

Когда они подъехали к дому, Юра вдруг задумался — куда они денут байк. Охранник, скорее всего, дремал, но, может, удастся договориться… Но Отабек просто достал из кармана брелок, приложил к пульту, и ворота начали медленно отъезжать.

— Ну ни хрена себе ты продуманный, — отчаянно зевая, говорил Юра, когда они шли к подъезду.

— Я же почти сразу решил, что возьму байк для тебя, — Отабек посмеивался, но тоже зевал.

— Сразу спать, — сказал Юра, входя в темную прихожую и шаря по стене в поисках выключателя.

— Ладно, — Отабек коротко обнял его сзади, и Юра подумал — вот что ты творишь, а. Не надо. Впрочем, кого он обманывал.

Когда Юра вышел из ванной, Отабек в одних трусах сидел на кровати и медитировал на шприц и ампулу. Ох блядь. Юра совсем забыл. Ну ничего, они сейчас быстро.

— На живот, — сказал Юра, и Отабек, приподняв бровь, смерил его взглядом и начал укладываться.

Протянул руку к трусам.

— Не надо, — хрипло сказал Юра. — Я сам.

Плечи Отабека обмякли, а Юра присел на кровать, рассматривая его спину. Провел ладонью, собирая дрожь, взялся двумя руками за резинку трусов и потянул вниз.

Белая ткань медленно ползла по смуглым ягодицам, а Юра про себя крыл таким матом, что самому становилось страшно. Отабек приподнял бедра, когда трусы оказались под ягодицами, и Юра стянул их почти к коленям. Наклонился, прижался губами к крестцу, и Отабек тихо застонал в подушку.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Юра, водя губами по ягодицам. — Пожалуйста. Вот так, да. Хорошо. Молодец. Люблю тебя.

В свете лампы блеснула капля на кончике иглы, Отабек на короткий миг зажался, а потом снова расслабился. 

— Не больно? — Юра дождался, когда тот помотает головой, и продолжил давить на поршень.

Осторожно массируя место укола, Юра второй рукой гладил Отабека по ноге, пока он снова не расслабился. Ладони ложились на округлые ягодицы как влитые, и Юра сжал их, вытягивая из Отабека короткий стон. От пальцев к плечам текла дрожь, по висками катился пот, и Юра глотнул горячего воздуха ртом, как в омут головой.

Развел ягодицы шире, прошелся губами по расщелине сверху вниз, еще раз глотнул воздуха и толкнулся языком в плотно сжатую дырочку.

Когда Отабек всхлипнул и потерся о матрас, Юра толкнулся глубже, через кольцо мышц, где горячо и узко, прижался губами, втягивая нежную кожу по краям. Он чувствовал, как в Отабеке вскипает оргазм, зарождается страшной дрожью вдоль позвоночника, и продолжал, почти целиком проталкивая язык внутрь.

А потом Отабек вскинул бедра, отвел согнутую ногу и начал содрогаться. Юра рухнул сверху, мазанув влажными губами по шее, обхватил руками и ногами, вжимаясь, и… Блядь. Лучше бы Отабек не слышал, что там Юра нес, кончая вместе с ним.

Зато в этот раз ему, по крайней мере, хватило сил, чтобы стянуть с себя трусы, вытереться и перекатиться вместе с Отабеком к стене — где сухо. Натягивая на себя одеяло, Юра слышал, как Отабек что-то говорит по-казахски, и от раскатисто-тягучего голоса в солнечном сплетении сворачивается узел.


	7. Седьмой

Если планируешь выспаться от души, то непременно получится так, что будешь лежать в сером утреннем сумраке, моргать в потолок и охуевать от собственного организма. Ну же, блядь, повел мысленный диалог Юра, окончательно проснувшись, че тебе надо, а? И даже говниться не на что — соседи вели себя тихо, в окна не лупил дождь, и даже воробьи чирикали как-то интеллигентно, издалека. Сам проснулся, чего уж там. Винить некого. А ведь им сегодня возвращаться в ночи. Его внутренний Плисецкий со всем соглашался, но засыпать не спешил.

Впрочем, во всем есть свои плюсы. Юра повернулся на бок, подложил руку под голову и придвинулся ближе. На две вещи можно смотреть бесконечно — как играют кошки и как спит Отабек. Только в отличие от кошек, Отабек делал с Юрой что-то совершенно ужасное, оно грызло изнутри, мешая дышать — вот прямо как сейчас.

Юра осторожно коснулся чуть потемневшей от щетины щеки. Теплая. Подушечки пальцев теперь покалывало. Отабек вздохнул, и Юра замер — не разбудить бы. Пусть хоть кто-то из них двоих вечером будет бодр и свеж.

И все-таки не удержался — наклонился и тронул губами переносицу, пропуская через себя чужое тепло. Отабек во сне улыбнулся — совсем немножко, чуть-чуть, но Юра давно научился различать. 

Юра сполз с кровати, потянулся от души, кинул последний взгляд на крепко спящего Отабека и вышел из комнаты, плотно притворив дверь. На тренировку сегодня не надо, но это не значит, что никто не будет заниматься. Юра покрутил стопами, повращал руками, еще раз потянулся и начал разминочный комплекс.

Через полтора часа, разогретый и раскрасневшийся, Юра уселся на поперечный шпагат и уткнулся в телефон. Мила заспамила половину ленты фотками буквально всего — от покосившегося знака переходного перехода на Невском до трепещущего на ветру листика неизвестной породы. «Смотрите, какие лепестки!» — написала Мила, и Юра не поленился, нашел картинку с белками-истеричками, кинул ссылку.

Мила в ответ прислала фотографию среднего пальца и напомнила, что вечером им в театр. «Камеры будут», — добавила Мила, и Юра скривился. Ну и похуй, они с Отабеком всегда красивые, это пусть Мила со своими подружками марафет наводит.

Юра покосился на дверь спальни. Кое-кому пора бы вставать. Ничего, он знает способ. Лег на живот, свел ноги и в последний раз потянулся.

Вытряхивая последние крупицы кофе из пакета, Юра порадовался, что успел купить еще — специально к приезду Отабека. И глядя, как закипает кофе, жалел, что нет подноса — вот бы сейчас ввалился в спальню, полотенце через руку… Мысли потекли куда-то не туда. Юра спохватился, когда пушистая шапка вскипела над джезвой; еле успел перехватить, быстро опрокинул в большую кружку, стянул со стола полотенце и пошел будить Отабека.

— Кофе в постель, — провозгласил Юра, ногой открывая дверь. 

Отабек выглянул из-под одеяла. Выглядел он очень сонно. Юра улыбнулся, поднял кружку повыше. Демонстративно понюхал кофе. Отабек удивленно моргнул, приподнялся на локте, а потом вовсе откинул одеяло и сел, все это — не отрывая жадного взгляда от кружки.

— Держи, — улыбнулся Юра и уселся рядом. Отабек снова моргнул, подпихнул подушку себе под спину, осторожно взял кружку: — Эй, осторожнее, горячо!

— Нормально, — пробормотал Отабек и сделал глоток. Глубоко вздохнул, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Юра отвернулся, чтобы Отабек не видел, что он счастливо лыбится, как последний придурок. 

Юра подобрал ноги под себя, устраиваясь поудобнее, и перевел взгляд на Отабека. Тот делал небольшие глотки, обхватив кружку двумя руками, и смотрел в кофе с таким выражением лица, что Юра снова отвернулся. Вот не надо этого, а. Это просто кофе.

— Спасибо, Юр, — хрипло сказал Отабек. — Ты настоящий друг.

Юра довольно вздохнул и уселся плечом к плечу, вытянул ноги поверх одеяла. По рукам побежали мурашки, когда Отабек приобнял его за плечи и потянул к себе. Он был теплый после сна, такой классный. Юра сполз пониже и с удовольствием уткнулся ему в ключицу, вдыхая запах кожи. Сердце под самым ухом стучало ровно и сильно — ту-дум, ту-дум. Отабек одной рукой держал пустую кружку, пристроив у себя на колене, а второй ерошил волосы Юре на затылке. От прикосновений пальцев вдоль позвоночника бежал озноб.

— Про вечер помнишь? — спросил Юра и все-таки рискнул положить руку Отабеку на живот, обнял за талию.

— Угу. Днем у тебя что? Интервью, ты вроде говорил?

— Два. Но это быстро. Одни хотели ко мне приехать, но я сказал — ну нафиг. Еще толком не обжился и вообще. Не хочу здесь никого видеть, кроме тебя, — признался неожиданно для самого себя Юра. — Пойдешь со мной?

— Хммм, — Отабек с увлечением принялся рассматривать потолок, а Юра заржал. Да уж, тут он Отабека понимал.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было скучно, — пробормотал Юра. — А там печеньками кормят и вообще.

— Понимаю, — негромко сказал Отабек, рука скользнула по спине, легла между лопаток и там осталась, обжигая прикосновением. Блин. Бека. Что ты делаешь.

Юра потянулся, стискивая Отабека, касаясь губами теплой кожи и ловя ответную дрожь. Сквозь шум крови в ушах пробилась трель телефонного звонка. Отабек вздрогнул и зашарил где-то под подушкой, продолжая удерживать Юру.

— Погоди, — напряжено сказал он, — я отвечу. Слушаю, — это уже в трубку. — Да, здравствуйте. Да, могу говорить. Очень приятно. Взаимно.

Юра закатил глаза. Он раньше — когда они только начинали общаться, тоже как-то так разговаривал, но Юра быстро отучил, хе-хе. Значит, звонит кто-то незнакомый, у кого есть личный номер Отабека.

— Сейчас я уточню, — сказал тот в трубку и убрал ее подальше, накрыв ладонью. — Ты до которого часа будешь на интервью?

Юра перекатился на спину, сложил руки на животе и честно постарался посчитать. Так, «Караван историй» — это быстро. Там самое главное — фотки, их они отсняли еще пару месяцев назад, неделю трахались, Юра ходил, как на работу. Статья была уже готова, надо было приехать в последний раз, ответить на какие-то вопросы, что-то порешать, но в целом, должно быть без напряга. Час максимум. С «Комсомолкой» было непонятно («Мы просто поговорим о вас, о спорте, о ваших планах»). С такими можно весь день сидеть.

— А хуй знает, — сказал он в итоге. — Но я по-любому буду дома не позже семи. Хочешь куда-то свалить?

— Да, это насчет тренировочного центра. 

— О, круто! Успеешь?

— До шести я свободен, могу подъехать через пару часов, — сказал Отабек в трубку, а Юра повеселел. Отабек говорил, что планирует открывать собственную спортивную базу. Ну как, собственную. Спонсоры нужны. Пиар. Юра даже обещал забацать шоу на открытие — и уговорил приехать Никифорова.

— Тогда точно подъем, — Юра вскочил с кровати и сдернул с Отабека одеяло. Тот попытался отнять добычу. Но Юра не сдавался, и какое-то время они возились и ржали, как два придурка. Пока, красные и взъерошенные, не остановились передохнуть.

***

Интервью оказалось наглухо скучное, даже жаль, что он договаривался на него после «Каравана историй». Вот там люди нормальные — пришел, пожал всем руки, прочитал итоговый вариант статьи, заценил фотки — красивые, для некоторых специально откатывал куски старых прог, потом они забацали блиц-опрос, типа, когда нет времени на раздумья, весело было. Особенно когда на «Сколько?» Юра ляпнул: «Девятнадцать!» Ржали все. В «Комсомолке» журналистка была приятная, но вопросы задавала скучные, типа «Когда впервые встали на лед?», «Откуда брали деньги на тренировки?» (вот это, кстати, всех интересует), «Что посоветуете родителям, которые хотят отдать ребенка в фигурное катание?» Мрак. Под конец попросили сфотографироваться, рожа все время выходила хмурая, пока Юра не представил себе утреннего Отабека, пьющего кофе. И сразу все вышло заебись, надо будет запомнить.

Сообщение «Я дома» упало еще час назад, и Юра торопился. Наверное, Отабек там скучает, да-да. А может быть, это Юра скучает, чего уж там.

— Теперь я тоже дома! — крикнул Юра в квартиру, распахивая дверь, и чуть не зашиб выходящего из ванны Отабека — еле успел придержать створку, а Отабек — подставить руку. — Ой бля.

Зато полотенце красиво как упало. Юра захлопнул за собой дверь, привалился и уставился на белый прямоугольник на полу. Хотя что он там не видел.

— Гхм, — сказал Отабек и непринужденно наклонился. — Извини. Я думал, ты напишешь. — Он продемонстрировал телефон, а потом неторопливо обмотал бедра полотенцем снова. Юра с трудом подавил желание попросить его оставить все так. И, как привязанный, пошел следом за Отабеком, изучая спину, усыпанную мелкими каплями воды.

Так, что-то он хотел сделать. Тренькнуло сообщение — Мила. Точно. В душ и переодеться, а потом просвещаться культурно.

— Надо такси вызвать, — сформулировал наконец Юра относительно внятную мысль и свалил в ванную. Кажется, подрочить будет хорошей идеей.

***

Представление шло в ресторане. Бля. Отабек откровенно веселился, когда они высадились напротив помпезного входа, а Юра с трудом сдерживал ругательства. Ну серьезно, что за говно, какой там может быть звук, какая видимость, люди приходят жрать и понтоваться. Ааа. Ну, Мила, получишь ты.

Ладно, зато Отабеку, похоже, все нравилось. Их провели за столик недалеко от сцены, за которым уже сидели Мила, Сара и какой-то уставший Никифоров.

— Что, Витя, старость не радость? — Юра плюхнулся на свое место, осмотрелся. Хм, неплохо, сцену точно видно. Может, в виде исключения, звук будет нормальный. Отабек и Никифоров пожали друг другу руки, засверкали вспышки, и Юра задумался: — Слушай, Вить, а если мы с тобой будем здороваться за руки, нас будут так же снимать?

— Нет, — отозвалась Мила, — кого этим удивишь. А вот Отабек… — Мила многозначительно поиграла бровями в его сторону, а Сара засмеялась. Отабек невозмутимо улыбнулся.

Где-то звенели фужеры, люди все прибывали, самые разные. Шум разговоров становился все громче. Сами они трепались на смеси русского, английского и итальянского, и Юра думал, что, наверное, Мила была права. Надо чаще вот так всем вместе встречаться и похуй, какой повод. А еще — что он всех их, кажется, любит. За то, что они вообще есть. За то, как приняли Отабека. Как будто они семья.

К тому времени, когда объявили начало спектакля, Юра успел позабыть, зачем они сюда вообще пришли, и объявление о скором начале воспринял недовольно. Покосился на Отабека — тот негромко переговаривался с Виктором, не глядя отбивая атаки Сары на свою тарелку, выглядел расслабленным и довольным. На тарелке были красиво напластованные фрукты — какая-то смесь из ананасов, груш, дыни и чего-то кисловатого. Юра смел свое в один миг и теперь тоже косился на тарелку Отабека.

— Алтын, — возмутилась наконец Мила, — отойди-ка на минутку. А тарелку оставь, мы присмотрим.

— Хрена лысого! — тоже возмутился Юра. — Вы все сожрете.

— Это для Юры, — заметил Отабек, и Мила подняла руки ладонями вверх. 

— Тогда я сдаюсь. Такая крепость нам не по силам.

— Начинается, — прервал их пикировку Никифоров и откинулся в кресле. 

***

Это было охуенно. Юра садился в такси пришибленный, Отабек рядом с ним казался таким же. Охуенно — другого слова не подберешь. Дураки были бы, если бы не пошли. Музыка для прог, конечно, не годится, на «Ромео и Джульетту» только ленивый не ставил выступления, даже рок-обработка не сильно меняла дело. Но игра была охуенной сама по себе, и стало понятно, почему именно ресторан — в большом зале, скорее всего, растерялась бы часть очарования.

За окном фонари и рекламные огни слились в одну яркую световую полосу, которая распадалась на тысячу кусков, когда машина притормаживала. Отабек выглядел отрешенным, как будто был все еще там, в зале, и Юра подтянулся поближе, привалился к боку. Отабек украдкой нащупал его ладонь и сжал.

Разом навалилась усталость — ноги казались чужими, из легких словно выпустили воздух, и Юра тер глаза, пока они с Отабеком поднимались по лестнице. И откуда у него только силы берутся. Двужильные казахи. Впрочем, у Юры всегда такая фигня — стоило эмоционально выложиться, как он превращался в тряпочку, очень заебанную тряпочку.

Отабек мягко впихнул его в квартиру, приобнимая за плечи, и Юра не удержался, притормозил, прижался спиной к горячей груди, замер. В крови все еще гуляли басы и скрипка — отголосками рассказанной истории, дома было свежо и тихо. А потом Отабек коснулся губами уха, кровь ударила сначала в лицо, потом в пах, и Юра чуть не стек к его ногам дрожащим комком желе.

— Спать, — шепнул Отабек, обжигая дыханием, и у Юры хватило сил обернуться и посмотреть, как он надеялся, укоризненно. Глаза у Отабека смеялись.

— Сам иди, — пихнул его локтем Юра и не сдержался, отчаянно зевнул. Отабек фыркнул, они разувались, хихикая и держась друг за друга, будто пьяные.

Пока Юра торчал в душе — даже не мылся, просто лениво стоял под хлещущими струями, — Отабек успел разобрать постель, приготовил форму на завтра и согрел чайник. Хозяйственный какой. 

Зевая, Юра завалился на постель прямо с чашкой и полез в инстаграм — надо было выложить все нажитое непосильным трудом за этот вечер: отрешенного Никифорова, хохочущих Милу с Сарой, напряженного Отабека. Потом еще одного Отабека — на этот раз ухмыляющегося чему-то, потом его же между Милой и Сарой, потом собственное лицо — ничего так вышло, Отабек забрал телефон и немного пощелкал Юру.

Когда в ванной перестала шуметь вода, Юра пошел на кухню — налил чай, прихватил с собой и вернулся. Посмотрел на аккуратную коробку со шприцами и ампулами, зачем-то пересчитал — четыре штуки. Спирт, ватные диски.

— Твоя кружка здесь! — крикнул Юра, когда щелкнула дверь ванной.

— Свет? — спросил Отабек, появляясь в дверях. На бедрах — очередное полотенце. За небрежно запахнутый край убегает тонкое плетение волос. Да он издевается.

— Ночник тогда включи, я ноут уже вырубил, — Юра опустил голову и занавесил лицо волосами. 

Кое-что у кое-кого нужно запретить. Так, надо сосредоточиться.

— Юра?

Оказалось, Отабек стоял и давно уже чего-то от него хотел. Юра помотал головой и широко улыбнулся.

— Прости, — бодро сказал он, — я завис. Ты чего говорил?

— Я говорил, что ты уже три минуты стоишь и смотришь в одну точку.

— А, — Юра облизал губы, — да. То есть нет. Стена очень интересная.

— Действительно, — Отабек одарил стену долгим взглядом.

— А ты чего стоишь? — напустил на себя деловой вид Юра. — Штаны, то есть полотенце, нахрен. То есть на стул вон туда. Сам — сюда.

— Слушаюсь, — сказал Отабек и выключил верхний свет. А Юра плюхнулся на кровать задницей.

— Иди сюда, — тихо позвал, и его как будто переключило.

Вот только что были смешки и неловкость, только что его раздирало на части, а после — ровное дыхание, мускулистая спина и ягодицы, на которые матово ложится свет ночника.

Светлый синяк справа уже почти сошел, и Юра осторожно провел ладонью, как будто от этого он бы стерся окончательно. Отабек приглушенно вздохнул, расслабляясь, и Юра снова прошелся по ягодице — на этот раз кончиками пальцев, почти не касаясь. Обвел рельеф мышц, надавил несильно, считывая прокатившуюся по Отабеку дрожь.

Юра поднял глаза — плечи у Отабека как будто закаменели, он дышал размеренно и часто, низко опустив голову. Юра взялся за ватный диск и провел по верхней части ягодицы, оставляя влажную спиртовую дорожку.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Юра все так же тихо. Отабек отрывисто кивнул и поставил ноги шире. — Тогда расслабься.

Юра подул на место будущего укола, и темный пушок на ягодицах приподнялся. А потом Юра легко, уже почти привычно всадил иглу в тот самый момент, когда мышцы расслабились.

Начал понемногу спускать, и Отабек снова напрягся — да сильно.

— Что такое? Не туда? Больно?

Отабек мотал головой, пока Юра гладил его по бедру, следя, как уменьшается уровень жидкости в ампуле.

— Вот и все, — он стер каплю крови и прижал тампоном. — Ты как?

Отабек перехватил его руку, сжал — бля, какой же сильный, если бы хотел — одним движением бы все переломал, — а потом положил себе на ягодицу.

Юра чуть съехал с края кровати, чувствуя ладонь Отабека — прислушался, куда он направлял его пальцы. 

Между ягодиц.

Юра подул на челку, отбрасывая с глаз, развел ягодицы — медленно, потом погладил между, и Отабека тряхнуло, он зажал себе рот руками и замычал. Колени дрожали, и Юра прошелся по всей длине бедер, вслушиваясь в чужую дрожь. Не кончиться бы здесь самому. 

Он прикоснулся губами к ягодице, и Отабек наклонился вперед, упираясь в шкаф. Ноги его, кажется, не держали. Юру — тоже. Он целовал коротко и едва ощутимо, не пропуская ни сантиметра. И с каждым прикосновением Отабек стонал все громче.

Юра прижался губами к расщелине, толкнулся языком, и Отабек выдохнул громкое гортанное «Ааааа!», разбившее вязкий полумрак. Юру как будто ударило под дых, и он, глотая воздух, разводил ягодицы шире, толкался языком глубже.

Отабек заговорил по-казахски — низко, рычаще, словно перекатывал гальку, а из всех слов Юра узнавал только свое имя. Когда он замолчал, задыхаясь, Юра сжал колени и уткнулся головой ему в крестец.

— Продолжай, — выдохнул Юра между ягодиц и потер средним пальцем влажный от слюны вход. — Продолжай, пожалуйста.

И я кончу от одного твоего голоса.

Отабек снова заговорил, и его бесконечное низкое «Юра-Юра-Юра» сливалось в одно слово, от которого колотило и выворачивало наизнанку. Юра всхлипнул и надавил пальцем на вход, вставил на одну фалангу. И блядь, у нормальных людей эрогенная зона — соски или там член, а Юру размазывает о того, что тугие горячие мышцы сжались вокруг пальца. 

— Бека, господи, — Юра надавил, мышцы расслабились — и он толкнулся на всю длину, уперся костяшками в промежность, подвигал пальцем, согнул, трогая, поглаживая изнутри. От ощущения гладкой упругой плоти под пальцем Юра забывал, что нужно дышать. А потом Отабек вдруг застыл, выгнулся навстречу Юриной руке и осел на колени, кончая, забрызгивая спермой гладкую дверцу шкафа.

Юра перехватил его за грудь, подтягивая, вжался членом между ягодиц и кончил в штаны, ломаясь на части.

— Юра, — сказал Отабек.

Юра мотал головой, его трясло.

— Юра, — снова позвал.

О господи. Юра съехал на пол, по-прежнему удерживая Отабека, и уткнулся ему в шею. О господи, как с тобой хорошо.

И даже, кажется, ляпнул вслух. Потому что Отабек развернулся, встал на колени между разведенных Юриных ног и начал целовать.

Я хочу его. Желание обзавелось словами и дошло до мозга.

— Я тебя хочу, — Юра взял лицо Отабека в ладони и долго тонул в темном мягком взгляде.

Или не дошло.


	8. Восьмой

Новые коньки выглядели как результат сотрудничества Балашихинского литейно-механического завода с Гошей Рубчинским, причем Гоша победил.

— Ну, — сказал Фельцман, разглядывая содержимое коробки, — попробуешь, покатаешься, а там видно будет.

— Я не собираюсь выступать в этих, блядь, — Юра поискал подходящее слово, — лабутенах.

Фельцман посмотрел долгим взглядом и, видимо, что-то прочитал на Юрином лице. Потому что махнул рукой и проговорил:

— Скажу Виноградову, пусть лезвия пересадит. А ты все равно не выебывайся, — погрозил он, — лезвия-то тебе нравятся?

Лезвия Юре нравились. Он даже протянул руку и погладил гладкую матовую поверхность — на черном ребре прощупывалась гравировка. Юра взял конек и присмотрелся: «Юрий». Круто, именные коньки. В руках конек ощущался непривычно, но Юра толком не мог сказать, почему — с виду лезвие было тоньше, но в тоже время казалось тяжелее.

— Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, — вздохнул Фельцман и ушел, прихватив коробку. А Юра отправился обратно на лед — блядский кваксель сам себя не прыгнет.

На катке Отабек садил каскад за каскадом под бдительным наблюдением Гоши — тот даже в какой-то момент соскочил с бортика, на котором удобно устроился жопой, подлетел к Отабеку и начал что-то с жаром втолковывать, размахивая руками.

Отабек кивал, поводил плечами и тянулся вверх, складывая ладони лодочкой. У Поповича этот сезон был последним, и сейчас он вроде как думал, в какое шоу идти. Американцы его любили, так что выбор был. Но Юра считал, что из Гоши получился бы хороший тренер — хореографию он мог ставить получше Никифорова, третьим глазом видел настроение фигуриста и мог найти нужные слова. Вот и сейчас катание Отабека неуловимо изменилось, как будто он оседлал нужную волну, которая до того никак не давалась. 

Поповичу бы с Никифоровым вместе работать — пиздецовый бы получился дуэт, в хорошем смысле слова. Потом Юра вспомнил, что именно Попович работал с Юри во время отлучек Никифорова — и глубоко задумался. Отабек выписывал на льду дорожку шагов, тормозил через каждые полтора метра. Слушал, что говорит Попович, а потом начинал элемент заново. Результаты занятий у Лилии были заметны. Красиво, блин.

Юра тряхнул волосами, снял чехлы и вышел на лед. Щас он тоже будет делать красиво.

Через час он просто сел на лед, а потом лег, скрипя зубами в высокий потолок арены. Да блядь. Блядь же, как все заебало. Рядом с головой чиркнули коньки, Отабек сделал вокруг Юры круг, а потом наклонился, протягивая руку:

— Простынешь, Юр.

Юра снова скрипнул зубами и ухватился за теплую ладонь, рывком встал, а Отабек молча поехал обратно, в свой «угол», который расчерчивал «корабликами», переходящими во вращение.

— О чем ты думаешь, — с досадой сказал Фельцман, — боишься его прыгать, что ли?

— Не боюсь я, — огрызнулся Юра, — все правильно я делаю. Просто нихрена не получается.

— У тебя тело готово прыгать, — Фельцман грохнул по бортику коробкой, внутри что-то подпрыгнуло. — Башку ты не можешь отключить свою бестолковую. Зациклился, что надо непременно прыгнуть? Расслабься.

— Расслабишься тут с вами, — Юра покосился на Отабека — тот посадил триксель, взвившись на три метра, а Фельцман аж крянул.

— А ты не смотри туда, — пробурчал он, и Юра фыркнул — как это, не смотреть на Отабека? Нет уж. Нихуя. Он будет. — Переобувайся, — добавил Фельцман и открыл коробку.

Остаток утренней тренировки Юра привыкал к новым лезвиям. Он еще сам не понял, лучше они были или хуже, но то что другие — это факт. И когда через час он прыгнул с ними четверной тулуп, то решил — лучше. Но аксель все равно не давался. Сука. Может, постучаться головой об стену?

Отабек подъехал к бортику, попил немного и потом кивнул на Юрины ноги:

— Покажешь?

Да не вопрос. Юра пожал плечами поднял ногу вертикально, позволяя Отабеку рассмотреть лезвия.

— Непривычно, — наконец, сказал он и даже провел пальцами по кромке.

— Поначалу да. А сейчас как будто всю жизнь так катался, — Юра посмотрел на засученные рукава водолазки Отабека, обнажавшие руки, покрытые тонкими темными волосками. Невольно сравнил со своими — у Юры волос было даже побольше, только светлые, их и не видно почти. Если против роста не гладить, хе-хе.

— Есть планы на перерыв? — вдруг спросил Отабек, а Юра поднял голову и опустил ногу.

— Пожрать, — честно сказал он, — потупить в телефон. Может, поваляться час. А что, — заинтересовался он, — есть предложения?

— Ну, — Отабек с огромным вниманием уставился в стену, — я бы погулял.

— Тогда чего мы стоим? — воодушевился Юра. — Вперед!

Пока Отабек прощался — сегодня он на катке появляться не планировал, через два часа у него занятия у Барановской, Юра успел переодеться и грохнуть телефон об пол — к счастью, корпус выдержал. Зато он обнаружил пропущенный звонок с незнакомого номера и, хмурясь, набрал. Кто бы это мог быть?

И лишь когда мужской голос на том конце ответил, до Юры дошло. Сам же просил Фельцмана помочь, связаться.

— Да, Алек Давыдович! — торопливо ответил Юра. — Да, да! Конечно, я подъеду, куда скажете, сделаю, что скажете.

Говоривший пошутил про автографы, но Юра был на все согласен — даже на черта лысого. 

— Так что приезжайте, Юрий, покажете программу, вместе посмотрим, подумаем, поищем варианты, верно?

Прощаясь, Юра краем глаза косился на Отабека — тот уже переоделся, и стоял в отдалении, что-то набирая в телефоне.

— Договорились, — торопливо сказал Юра. — тогда сегодня, в семь, адрес я записал. 

Может быть, дело сдвинется с мертвой точки. Его новая произвольная была хороша, но не идеальна. И от этого Юра бесился больше, чем от все никак не покоряющегося акселя. Вообще-то кататься под Мортал Комбат, по мнению того же Фельцмана, было пустой тратой времени. Попсово, неинтересно. «Может, Ромео и Джульетту возьмем?» — издевался Фельцман. Юра тренировал дзен, настаивал на своем, и они с Барановской смирились. А потом втянулись, как это всегда бывало, навертели такого, что у Юры глаза на лоб лезли. До хрипоты спорили — Скорпион или Саб-Зиро. «Юрию не пойдет желтый!» Фельцман настаивал, что для Скорпиона можно придумать более интересную хореографию. «Кто будет придумывать, Фельцман? Уж не вы ли?» — вопрошала Барановская. Юра тихо страдал и мечтал куда-нибудь сбежать, например, в Алматы. А потом бросил монетку. 

И теперь образу Саб-Зиро не хватало всего-ничего — элементов постановочных драк. Каких-то особенных движений, которые превращали Юру Плисецкого именно в Саб-Зиро и в никого больше, чего-то неуловимо жесткого. 

Все это он рассказывал Отабеку, пока они сначала сидели в кафе, а потом шатались по улице. Было тепло и ветрено, волосы постоянно лезли в рот, и Юра возмущенно отплевывался.

На набережной никого не оказалось — только где-то вдалеке гуляла парочка с собакой. Юра прижался грудью к ограждению, наклонился и посмотрел в темную воду. По поверхности бежала серебристая рябь, и Юра подцепил носком сухой лист, столкнул вниз и долго смотрел, как он, планируя, приземляется на воду.

В голове было пусто и гулко, под ступнями все еще ощущалась фантомная твердость льда. Отабек рядом пошевелился, теплое плечо исчезло, а потом на затылок легла ладонь, взъерошивая волосы.

— Ты чего? — поднял глаза Юра.

Мигнула слабая вспышка.

— Ты же говорил, что мало общих фотографий, — отстранился Отабек и продемонстрировал экран.

Юра сглотнул комок, посмотрел на другой берег, терявшийся в дымке.

— Хорошая фотка, — сказал он, потому что, кажется, Отабек ждал. — Не показывай ее никому, ладно?

Она только наша.

— Конечно, Юр. — Отабек глянул на экран и спрятал телефон в карман. — Мне пора. Лилия Анатольевна не одобряет опозданий.

— Кому ты это рассказываешь, — усмехнулся Юра.

Отабек потянулся рукой, но потом уронил, быстро кивнул, развернулся и пошел через дорогу — ты смотри-ка, уже короткий путь освоил. А ведь там такие ебеня с собаками.

Юра смотрел вслед до тех пор, пока спина в кожаной куртке и с рюкзаком на плече не скрылась между домов. А потом снова повернулся к воде. Лист уже был далеко, его тихонько гнал ветер, и Юра закрыл глаза. Солнце теплыми лучами заливало лицо и щекотало веки.

Надо было возвращаться.

Еще два часа на льду, а потом к Алеку Давыдовичу. Юра потянулся, вытряхнул из головы все лишнее и оттолкнулся от ограды. И все равно, пока шел к катку, нет-нет, да и вспоминал выражение своего лица на той фотографии. 

И чертов аксель так и не дался. Фельцман смотрел уже не раздраженно, а задумчиво, потирал небритый подбородок, Юра безмолвно психовал. Только в раздевалке, когда его уже погнали со льда, не сдержался и запустил в стену бутылкой с водой.

Блядь.

***

Что телефон сел, Юра обнаружил, когда уже добрался до тренировочного центра артистического фехтования.

Он переоделся, размялся — и хотел было скинуть Отабеку сообщение, когда его примерно ждать. Зарядка нашлась у одного из каскадеров, Юра воткнул штекер в разъем и зачарованно уставился на съемку трюков. В огромном зале работала только одна группа — снимали и оцифровывали ролик к видеоигре. Потом напишет.

Парень изгибался на пружинистом тросе, врезался в мягкую стену; стена пружинила, отбрасывая его назад, парень снова взлетал под потолок. И цикл повторялся заново.

— Круто, — восхищенно сказал Юра подошедшему Алеку Давидовичу.

Тот кивнул и крикнул в сложенные ладони как в рупор:

— Мужики! Время уже двадцать минут как вышло, завязывайте.

Уставшие каскадеры собирались, вяло перебрасываясь словами, операторы чехлили камеры. С парня, что прыгал на тросе, снимали какие-то примочки вроде электродиодов. 

Проходя мимо, они косились на Юру, пока Алек Давыдович возился с настройками звука.

— Давай так, — предложил он. — Ты сейчас показываешь программу, а потом мы думаем, что туда можно добавить.

Через два часа Юра, с одной стороны, задолбался, как не задалбывался на льду, с другой — чувствовал огромное удовлетворение. Они с Алеком Давыдовичем и его бывшим учеником, руководителем, кстати, той самой группы каскадеров, вчерновую проработали всю программу, наметив ряд изменений.

Сначала Юра поглядывал на большие электронные часы, показывавшие время сразу нескольких поясов, а потом его наглухо затянуло — и вынырнул он из работы, только когда оказалось, что они прошерстили всю программу.

— Значит, осталось только отработать эти элементы в связке, — удовлетворенно откинулся Алек Давыдович. — Думаю, с Сергеем вы сработаетесь. Я-то проездом, только на пару дней, так что вам имеет смысл начинать сразу вместе.

Юра вытирал пот, перед глазами плясали махи ногой, выпады, блоки, броски и уклонения. Хлесткие окрики: «Корпус ровно! Колени под прямым углом!». Договариваясь о времени, он бросил взгляд на часы — ох, блядь, ни хера себе. Завтра не встанет. Или встанет, но не проснется.

Выходило круто, и как раз то, чего ему не хватало. Вот только аксель бы сюда. И в этом сезоне он порвет всех до единого. Даже Отабека с его крутейшей бурей.

Он наклонился к телефону — предупредить Отабека, что уже идет, да и Фельцману надо было сказать, что все в ажуре, они сработались. Экран подмигивал индикатором полного заряда, но включаться не спешил.

Этого только не хватало. Ладно, он все равно собирался брать новый. Юра еще раз глянул на время и прикинул, что проще доехать до дома, чем искать телефон Отабека, а потом просить ему позвонить. Полчаса роли не сыграют. 

***

В подъезде перегорела лампочка, и свет от фонаря шевелил тени по углам. Юра вставил ключ в замочную скважину и прислушался — странно, не скажешь, что Отабек дома. Может, погулять вышел. После Лилии-то немудрено.

Дома и правда никого не оказалось. Как-то непривычно и тоскливо. Юра бросил рюкзак, заглянул в комнаты, может, Отабек спит? Кровать была примята, на подушке валялась потрепанная книжка со сканвордами и перьевая ручка. На кухне стояла полупустая чашка с чаем и тарелка с бутербродами, накрытая салфетками. Юра не удержался, откусил от одного и, мыча от удовольствия, стянул наконец куртку. Нет, все-таки, где Отабек?

В замке зазвенели ключи. О, а вот и пропажа. 

Юра пошел в прихожую.

— Бека, ты не поверишь, у меня, кажется, телефон, наебнулся, — тщательно прожевав, сказал Юра и осекся.

Отабек смотрел на него таким темным, страшным взглядом, что стало не по себе.

— Ты чего? — нахмурился Юра.

— Все в порядке? — Юра моргнул, и теперь Отабек выглядел как обычно. Аккуратно раздевался, аккуратно ставил ботинки к стене, носками наружу.

— Эээ, да, а что? Самолеты вроде не падали, чего ты всполошился, — неловко пошутил Юра и замолчал, когда Отабек прошел мимо.

Юра пошел следом хвостиком.

— Бека, ну?

— Я волновался. Тебя долго не было, телефон не отвечал, никто не знает, где ты.

— Блин, ты чего, на уши всех поднял? — с досадой спросил Юра. — Представляю, какой завтра начнется пиздец.

— Извини, — коротко сказал Отабек и скрылся в ванной.

Юра прислонился щекой к косяку и постучал.

— Бек, ну я ж не наезжаю, ну чего ты. 

Зашумела вода. 

Да блядь. Ну блядь. Настроение, бывшее на отметке «великолепно», спустилось примерно до температуры абсолютного нуля. Юра жевал безвкусный бутерброд, запивал остывшим чаем и прислушивался к шуму воды в ванной. Ну вот что за хрен, а. Тупо, конечно, получилось, и ничего не сделаешь — надо просто ждать, когда Отабек отойдет, лезть к нему сейчас совсем не надо. Но от этого как-то не легче.

К тому времени, когда Отабек вышел, Юра уже переоделся, перемыл посуду, перестелил постель и даже откопал свой старый телефон и зарядку к нему — завтра закажет новый, а на пару дней и этот сгодится. Включил — посыпались уведомления о звонках и сообщения.

Вместо того, чтобы пойти в спальню, Отабек постоял в дверях, а потом свернул на кухню, даже свет включать не стал.

— Слушай, — Юра помялся, шагнув следом, — давай я тебе укол сделаю. 

— Не надо, Юр, — донесся из темноты голос Отабека, — я сам себе сделал. Ложись спать, поздно уже.

Так. Юра покрутил телефон в руках и очень медленно отступил. А вот сейчас он, кажется, обиделся.

— А ты?

— Я пока не хочу, — голос у Отабека был подчеркнуто спокойный.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Юра, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало ничего из того, что сейчас душило до слез. Да что он в самом деле, а. Юра молча пошел в спальню. Хочешь сидеть один — сиди, твою мать.

Выключил свет, забрался под одеяло и перекатился к стенке, где обычно спал Отабек. Чтобы не трогал его, когда соизволит лечь. Если вообще соизволит.

Дыхание постепенно успокаивалась, обида уходила, оставляя после себя ноющую тоску. Юра прислушивался к тишине в квартире. Сон не шел, хотя уставшие мышцы ныли и гудели. Дверь скрипнула только через час. Отабек шуршал, раздеваясь, потом почти бесшумно откинул одеяло и лег — подальше от Юры.

Его тяжелое присутствие ощущалось спиной, затылком, даже копчиком, и Юра каменел, вслушиваясь в ровное, глубокое дыхание Отабека.

Давно ему не было так херово.


	9. Девятый

Вязкая полудрема то подступала, то откатывалась, как волны на песок. Когда Отабек пошевелился, Юра перевернулся на другой бок — лицом к нему. Сейчас Отабек не казался напряженным, натянутым и жестким, словно доска, он выглядел отчаянно несчастным. Юра вздохнул и придвинулся, обнимая со спины. Теплый и дурной.

Отабек подался назад, прижимаясь к Юриной груди, выдохнул, сжал его ладонь у себя на животе и прошептал:

— Блин, разбудил тебя все-таки?

— Я и не спал, придурок, — Юра пихнул его плечом, высвободил руку, а потом провел по животу, по груди, положил на горло, чувствуя самым центром ладони, как дрожит кадык. — Ну чего, отпустило? 

— Кажется.

— Кажется? Хм… — Юра уткнулся носом в стриженый затылок, щелкнул выключателем ночника, и бледный круг света лег на кровать. — Когда кажется, знаешь, что надо делать?

— Юр, — напряженно позвал Отабек, и Юра застыл, касаясь губами мягкой щеточки волос. — Юр, тут такое дело… В общем…

Отабек перевернулся одним движением внутри кольца рук и оказался с Юрой нос к носу. В слабом золотистом свете черты его лица казались мягкими, сглаженными, и Юра не удержался, провел указательным пальцем по скуле.

Коротко выдохнув, Отабек стиснул в объятьях так крепко, что затрещали ребра. Одним слитным движением притерся сверху, накрыл собой целиком, до головокружения. Гладкие, горячие прикосновения, скольжение рук о руки, живота о живот скручивали внутренности в узел; от теплого дыхания, щекочущего шею, сознание троилось. Юру пластало, размазывало по кровати напором, под веками плыли красные пятна, а воздух тек в горло — вязкий и горячий. Юра шепнул, подаваясь навстречу, обнимая за талию:

— Бека, ну ты чего? 

Заглянул в лицо — и ухнул как пропасть в темный, сумасшедший взгляд. Им окатило с головы до ног жаркой волной, и Юра застонал, с силой проведя Отабеку сжатыми кулаками вдоль позвоночника, выгнулся, приподнимая бедра, и снова рухнул, вдавленный в кровать.

Горячий язык прошелся по горлу, и Юру встряхнуло, пробрало дрожью, когда губ коснулось влажное дыхание. Отабек накрыл его рот своим и целовал так, как будто Юру у него сейчас заберут.

— Господи, да куда я денусь, — хрипло проговорил Юра, когда они разорвали поцелуй, переводя дыхание. Отабек наклонился, уперся лбом в лоб и тронул губы — ох, ни хрена себе. Саднят. Юра поймал указательный палец, втянул в рот. Сердце зашлось стуком, когда Отабек отстранился и прижался губами к ключице. Сладкое, тягучее давление рассыпалось мурашками по коже, свернулось горячей спиралью внизу живота и — мысль «Да блядь, он сейчас понаставит мне засосов» — куда-то рухнула вместо с последними каплями самообладания. Потому что Отабек начал целовать грудь — облизывал, посасывал каждый сантиметр тела, и Юру подбрасывало от любого прикосновения языка. Когда Отабек взял в рот сосок и осторожно сжал зубы, Юра «поплыл», заметался, судорожно цепляясь за напряженные плечи.

Отабек что-то шептал, мешая русские и казахские слова, и звук его голоса накрывал второй волной; сознание выхватывало «хочу», «Юра», «схожу с ума», и Юра повторял следом, как пьяный. Когда Отабек спустился к животу и широким мазком провел языком по дорожке волос — от пупка до резинки трусов, Юра застыл, дрожа, вжимая живот, а по коже рассыпался мелкий озноб; он скатывался в пах, щекотал промежность — и от этого внутри тянуло сладко-сладко.

— Бека, — Юра облизал пересохшие губы и глотнул воздуха — который хлынул в раскаленное горло прохладной волной, — сними их.

Отабек положил руки Юре на бедра и поднял голову. От голодного и в то же время какого-то беззащитного взгляда вокруг горла закручивалась спираль, мешая дышать. Юра сжал кулаки, комкая простыню, отвечая долгим взглядом: да, я тоже — и неважно, что это «тоже» обозначало, оно все равно было одно на двоих. Отабек подцепил пальцами резинку трусов и опустил глаза, а потом потянул сразу двумя руками вниз. Юра смотрел, как из-под трусов медленно показывается головка члена, влажная от смазки, полностью открытая; напряженный, подрагивающий член; потом тугая мошонка, покрытая короткими курчавыми волосками, влажными от пота. Юра смотрел на себя, как будто впервые видел, и понимание, что Отабек вот прямо сейчас тоже смотрит — на него такого, прямо сейчас видит — то, что видит Юра, бухало набатом в висках и отзывалось в промежности колкой волной тепла.

Отабек стащил трусы с бедер, Юра поднял сначала одну ногу, избавляясь от них, потом вторую — и раскинулся, содрогаясь от раскаленного взгляда Отабека. Когда на колени легли горячие жесткие ладони, Юру выбросило вперед, навстречу рукам Отабека, по внутренней стороне бедер ползла горячая щекотка, спускаясь к паху, набухала, пульсировала в промежности.

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек, почти сложившись пополам над его пахом. Мягкий тягучий шепот обволок член, головки коснулось дыхание: — Юра. — И он невольно подавался вперед, моргая, рассматривая, как губы Отабека скользят вдоль члена — от корня до головки, трогают воздух совсем рядом. С конца текла смазка — непривычно обильно, выталкиваясь крупными каплями. Член дернулся, и она легла блестящим мазком на нижнюю губу Отабека, испачкала подбородок — немного.

О господи. О, блядь, господи, Бека, что ты творишь.

Отабек развел Юрины колени шире, и головку накрыл влажный жар. Перезагрузка, блядь — оцепенело выдал мозг, когда Юра на долгую секунду провалился в блаженное ничто. 

А потом накатил оргазм.

Юра кончал в горячий рот с криком, до хрипа, метался по кровати, не чувствуя ее под собой, только ощущая, как вокруг члена сжимаются губы, как по головке скользит язык, толкаясь в устье. И тогда Юра снова кричал, пропуская через себя эхо оргазма.

В ушах звенело. 

Юра открыл глаза. У него между ног на коленях стоял Отабек — трусы спереди мокрые, колени трясутся. Они смотрели друг на друга, текли секунды, а потом Юра с силой дернул его на себя, поймал, обнимая, и прижал, бессмысленно слушая, как стучит его сердце. Громко. Бешено. Часто.

Юра гладил Отабека по спине, касаясь губами виска, и бездумно смотрел в стену напротив. Отабек не возражал, его сердце успокаивалось, но отпускать не хотелось — даже когда затекли руки. Отабек пошевелился, и Юра неохотно отстранился. Дождался, когда Отабек стащит с себя трусы, нащупает одеяло, накроет и уляжется, чтобы снова крепко обнять и уткнуться лицом в шею.

Теплая ладонь между лопаток согревала, Отабек выписывал пальцем у Юры на спине круги. Тепло. Хорошо. Как надо.

— Нихера себе помирились, — с трудом ворочая языком, сказал Юра. А Отабек затрясся — смеялся.

— Психанул сегодня, — как-то вдруг растерянно проговорил он. — Я психанул. Ты не предупредил, телефон не отвечает. Юр, я никогда в жизни так не пугался. Зря меня Лилия Анатольевна возила мордой за отсутствие воображения, у меня оно, Юр, оказывается, ого-го, блядь.

Юра чуть отстранился, заглянул Отабеку в лицо — глаза у него были красные. Все еще. Коснулся губами кончика носа.

— Я как увидел тебя, живого, довольного, бутерброд мой жуешь, — Отабек говорил как обычно, но Юра представлял, да. — И все. Переклинило. Аж дышать не получалось.

Как Отабек врубил воду, чтобы не было ничего слышно, Юра тоже представлял. Герой, блин, Казахстана. Он приподнялся, навис над Отабеком, разглядывая его лицо. Сдул со лба челку и поцеловал веки, чувствуя под губами тонкую нежную кожу.

— Слушай, Бека, а укол ты правда сам поставил?

— Извини, Юр.

— Лааадно уж, что с тобой делать. Хотя вообще-то это наше с тобой, то есть задница, конечно, твоя, ну, блин… — Юра мысленно застонал: здравствуйте, я несу хуйню, и, кажется, это нормально.

— Юр, моя задница всегда в твоем распоряжении, можешь делать с ней все, что хочешь.

Юра глотнул немного воздуха. Потом немного подумал. Потом посмотрел на Отабека — его скулы алели как маков цвет, и почувствовал, что тоже краснеет. Бля.

Входящим сообщением мигнул телефон Отабека, и Юра мельком глянул на экран: от Никифорова.

— Сейчас, — торопливо сказал Отабек, садясь, — напишу, что все в порядке.

Он откинул одеяло и сел на кровати, опустив ноги.

— Ох нихуя ж себе, — проговорил Юра, в изумлении глядя на задницу Отабека: правую ягодицу украшал роскошный темный синяк.

— Что такое? — Отабек повернул голову, обозревая себя со спины. — Черт. А я думаю, чего у меня все болит, как будто на катке о бортик приложился.

— Сиди тут, мазь найду.

— Подожди, в душ схожу.

— Ладно, давай, а я пока поищу, — Юра начал выдвигать ящики. Куда можно было засунуть, всегда же под рукой валялась.

Мазь от ушибов Юра нашел в дальнем ящике верхнего ряда, лежала рядом с парой таких же почти закончившихся тюбиков.

— Это я порядок наводил, — пояснил вернувшийся Отабек, от него пахло хвойным гелем и мятной зубной пастой. — Надо было отвлечься. Я, кстати, твои правила дорожного движения нашел — за батарею завалились.

— О, круто, я как раз собирался повторять. Ложись.

Отабек улегся на живот и прикрыл глаза, а Юра обозрел фронт работ. Фронт выглядел впечатляюще — во всех смыслах. Он покачал головой, присел рядом и начал аккуратно втирать мазь в кожу. А когда закончил, Отабек смотрел из-под ресниц ужасно сонно. Юра зевнул и устроился под боком.

— Учти, — еще раз зевнув, сказал он, — мы не закончили этот разговор. 

— Угу, — отозвался Отабек и обнял Юру. Тишина наползала, размывая грани между сном и явью. — Но в этом есть плюс, — пробормотал Отабек.

— Ты теперь знаешь, как ставить уколы?

— Я знаю, чего мне не хватает в произвольной. И хочу, чтобы ты увидел.

— Хм… Послезавтра утром лед свободный, я узнавал.

— Значит, договорились.

И они уснули.

***

Из сна вырвал незнакомый сигнал — и Юра долго соображал, что происходит. Потом вспомнил про телефон. Ага. Значит, это будильник Отабека. Ему сегодня совсем рано — у Лилии утренние занятия. Отабек недовольно завозился — Юра был готов спорить, что переставляет будильник. Пихнул его локтем, на что Отабек недовольно заворчал.

Хотя в этот раз Юра его хорошо понимал — сам он поднимался легко, но вот если бы ему пришлось вставать в такую рань именно сегодня, не факт, что получилось бы. Он снова задремал, положив голову Отабеку на руку, и проснулся, когда будильник просигналил снова. Правда, тут же заткнулся, а Отабек зашевелился, вставая.

Гладкое, горячее исчезло, и Юра недовольно перекатился на место, где только что лежал Отабек — пахло им, и Юра зарылся носом в подушку.

— Ты спи, Юр, — тихо сказал, коснулся головы, потом зашелестела дверца шкафа. Юра что-то промычал и обнял подушку покрепче. Еще полчасика, и он встанет. И снова вырубился.

Проснулся от ощущения взгляда. Сознание было ясным и чистым, как будто он не лишние полчаса урвал, а дрых сутки подряд. Юра открыл глаза. Отабек, уже одетый и гладко выбритый, присев перед кроватью на корточки, просто смотрел. Юра протянул руку и коснулся губ. Отабек поймал пальцы и прикусил, чуть улыбаясь.

Руку залило теплом — от ладони до предплечья. Ох блядь. И не только руку.

— Уже опаздываю, — сказал Отабек с сожалением, и Юра резко сел на кровати. Потер лицо. Был бы кто другой — он бы забил. И Отабека бы уговорил забить, наверное. Но с Лилией такой номер не прокатит, в следующий раз закроет дверь перед носом, Юра пару раз видел, как это бывало с балетными звездочками.

— Давай, — хрипло сказал он. — А то Лилия не простит. Увидимся на катке.

Отабек кивнул, встал, быстро прижался губами к макушке и вышел. Юра слышал, как он звенел ключами, а потом хлопнула входная дверь.

Ну охуеть.

Он откинул одеяло и посмотрел на стоящий член. Просто охуеть. Лааадно, уже проходили пару лет назад. Дрочка и тренировки — что может быть лучше. Он потянулся, выгибаясь и разводя ноги в шпагат, а потом вскочил. Сегодня Фельцман из него всю душу вынет, и лучше бы приготовиться.

***

— Плисецкий, — Фельцман ловко лавировал между молодежью, приближаясь с неотвратимостью ледового комбайна. Вид у него был хмурый. А еще он не орал.

Юра вытер мокрые руки о штаны и с отвращением поднялся.

— Ну чего? — буркнул он, разглядывая лед.

— Ты охуел? — почти ласково спросил Фельцман. — Это что, блядь, за такое сегодня? — Юра молчал. — Что я делаю не так? Может, нам с тобой сходить в театр? Или погулять где? Чтобы ты вспомнил, из какого места у тебя должны ноги расти?

— Мне не одиннадцать лет, — проворчал Юра. — В театр я и сам могу. — Он осмотрелся — белизна льда непривычно резала глаза, на другой стороне о чем-то разговаривали Никифоров и Попович — как два заговорщика. 

Юра покатился вдоль бортика, и Фельцман легко пристроился рядом.

— Так чего, Юр? Переходный возраст догнал, а я зря радовался, что пронесло? А? Чего с тобой творится?

Юра только пожал плечами — если бы он знал. Ноги как чужие, руки — тоже. Как будто он впервые себя увидел со стороны и осознал, как это все работает. Точнее, не осознал, потому что осознать такое невозможно.

— Перерыв, дядя Яша. Можно? Минут двадцать.

— Давай, — Фельцман хлопнул его по плечу. — А то, может, на терапию походишь? Не знаю я, что у тебя в башке сейчас творится. Сезон на носу.

— Посмотрим, — Юра доехал до бортика, взял телефон — Отабек писал, что уже закончил и едет на каток. Хорошо. 

— Ты не думай, Юра, — Фельцман смотрел тяжело, неподвижно, но в то же время мягко. — Ты катайся. Все у тебя есть. И прыжок, и выносливость. Жду тебя через двадцать минут. Прогоним обе дорожки, либелу покажешь. А там видно будет.

— Ладно.

Юра с силой оттолкнулся и покатился к Никифорову с Поповичем. Чего они вообще тут забыли? Кацудон еще позавчера выкладывал прощальные фотки, еще не прилетел, что ли?

— О, Юрец, — Попович потрепал Юру по голове, и пришлось ткнуть его в бок, чтобы не расслаблялся.

— Отвали, Гоша. Витя, ты какого здесь забыл? Кацуки тебя кинул и больше не хочет с тобой работать? И правильно, пусть найдет нормального тренера.

— Юра, знаешь такой анекдот?.. — начал Никифоров издалека.

— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — отрезал Юра, но разве Никифорова остановишь?

— Спрашивают тут у одного профессора, он, когда спит, бороду на одеяло кладет или под одеяло? — Попович заржал в кулак как последний придурок, а Никифоров вдохновенно продолжил: — И вот приходит на следующий профессор злой, глаза красные, говорит — как задумался, так всю ночь не спал, крутился, и так неудобно, и так неудобно. Прямо как ты, Юра.

Юра только закатил глаза, но невольно рассмеялся.

— Да иди ты в жопу, сам как-нибудь разберусь, — он потянулся, поглядывая с интересом, — и все-таки, где Кацудон?

— Юри поздно вечером прилетает, — небрежно заметил Виктор. — Так что завтра утром увидитесь.

— Слава богу, — искренне порадовался Юра. — Наконец-то будешь при деле. А то надоело видеть твою кислую рожу.

— Иди-иди, — покивал Никифоров, — думай, куда бороду будешь класть.

Юра поехал от них подальше — вдруг хуевое чувство юмора заразно? — и на прощание показал средний палец. Борода, блядь. Тьфу, какой ужас. И заулыбался, глядя, как Отабек снимает чехлы у калитки. Интересно, договорились они о чем-то с Лилией? Хотелось бы, что она ему ставила хореографию полноценно — небо и земля будет. Эх…

Юра поехал ему навстречу.

— Пока не решила, думает, — рассказывал Отабек после раскатки. — Там завязано на одного из учеников, тот решает, где будет выступать, ну и, соответственно, Лилия Анатольевна ждет его решения.

— А времени больше не выкроить, я понимаю, — Юра задумчиво трогал себя за нижнюю губу. Где-то на самом краю сознания ютилась мысль, как оно было бы, если бы Лилия согласилась. Это много чего означало, и именно поэтому юра эту мысль думать не хотел. Слишком сильное было бы разочарование, если вдруг не получится. — Ладно, я пошел, а то Фельцман меня сожрет вживую.

— Все получится, — Отабек улыбался одними глазами, и от этого сердце замирало, а потом пускалось вскачь. Ох блядь, что же это такое.

 

Что же это такое — думал Юра, лежа после очередного («Все, на сегодня это последний», — заявил Фельцман) неудачного акселя. Целый день тот гонял Юру по элементам программы, заставляя вспоминать и переживать каждый из них. Юра прыгнул все свои квады — не сразу, правда, и в голове бился идиотский анекдот про бороду — но все же прыгнул. Как будто сознание вспоминало, как это — не мешать телу.

Перевернулся на живот, вздохнул и поднялся. Отабек, тяжело дыша, закончил очередной прогон дорожки. Фельцман, уже без коньков, подошел, что-то втолковывая, и Отабек вытер лицо полой футболки, а потом кивнул.

Потом кого-то поискал глазами — Юра поднял большой палец — и мотнул головой в сторону выхода. 

— Уже иду! — крикнул Юра и, кряхтя, поднялся. Что ж все так заебало, а…

В раздевалке весело болтали юниоры, чья-то родительница осматривала чадо на предмет травм, а Юра смотрел, как Отабек переодевается у своего шкафчика, и самым натуральным образом залипал на плечи, шею и руки. Что вообще происходит?

По пути домой с ними увязались Никифоров и Попович, оказывается, они собирались встречать Кацуки вместе, трепались о новых программах и будущем сезоне.

— Эй, — возмутился Юра, — ты обещал поучаствовать в шоу Беки.

— Так пока же еще ничего не готово? — глянул Виктор.

— Ну как, — Отабек перекинул рюкзак с коньками поудобнее. — Сценарий есть, предварительная договорённость с участниками есть, реклама будет. Но…

— Понятно, — Виктор покусал нижнюю губу.

— Чем больше будут тянуть, тем меньше шансы, — покачал головой Попович. Он шагал, засунув руки в карманы, и щурился вдаль.

— Пока только предварительные разговоры, — сдержанно ответил Отабек. — Но да, принципиальный ответ жду на днях.

Юра молчал. Ему хотелось, чтобы у Отабека все получилось. Но от него больше ничего не зависело, а значит, нужно ждать вместе с ним. Он задел рукой ладонь Отабека, а тот мимоходом сжал ему пальцы — в молчаливом «спасибо».

Разуваясь в тишине прихожей, Юра всем телом чувствовал присутствие Отабека. Тот стоял, глядя нерешительно перед собой, и Юра мягко толкнул его на дверь, прижимаясь.

— Весь день хотел это сделать, — пробормотал он ему в шею и заткнулся, когда Отабек притянул его теснее и начал целовать.

"Вот теперь точно можно не думать", — решил Юра, отвечая на поцелуй и запуская руки под футболку.

Они оторвались друг от друга, когда в животе у Юры заурчало. И, как по заказу, у Отабека заурчало тоже.

— Блин, — засмеялся Юра, проводя ладонью по спине Отабека, — с этим надо что-то делать.

— Я что-нибудь приготовлю, — отозвался тот, и Юра с неохотой отстранился. В голове немного шумело, пол под ногами покачивался.

***

— Сделаешь мне укол? — нейтрально спросил Отабек, болтая ложечкой в чашке с остатками бульона.

Юра подпер голову и осмотрел его со всех сторон:

— Нет уж, сам будешь делать, — хмыкнул он.

— Ну Юр…

— Я хочу посмотреть, — признался Юра.

Отабек открыл рот, закрыл и порозовел. Юра, кажется, тоже. 

— Тогда, — Отабек покрутил перед собой чашку, — ложимся?

— Угу, — Юра снова залип на его губах. И на скулах. И на глазах. Да блядь.

По щеке прошлась сухая жесткая ладонь.

— Что?

— Красивый, — одними губами сказал Отабек. — Очень. — И быстро встал: — Я в душ, а ты моешь посуду.

Вот гад — хотел возмутиться Юра, но потом решил, что это справедливо — раз Отабек готовил. И пошел к мойке.

 

В комнате привычно горел ночник — Отабек сидел на кровати, голый, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и листал планшет. Рядом аккуратно на стерильной салфетке лежал уже наполненный шприц, спирт, тампоны. Юра стащил с бедер полотенце — как-то тупо оставаться в нем, если Отабек все равно раздет? Повесил на спинку кровати, кинул рядом со шприцем мазь от синяков, и откашлялся.

— Готов?

— Всегда готов, — Отабек со смешком отложил планшет, и Юра почувствовал, как кожу заливает краска — от лица до, блин, пупка.

— Я не в этом смысле, но тоже хорошо. Давай. Нет, стоп, не вставай. Ты себе зря делал в задницу, если самому, то лучше в бедро.

Отабек посмотрел вопросительно.

— Садись, ноги спускай на пол.

Отабек послушно уселся, развел колени, и Юра старательно не посмотрел ему в пах. Уселся на пол между ног, погладил по мощным бедрам, чувствуя твердость мышц, и шепнул:

— Расслабься. Смотри, лучше всего делать сюда, — он с силой провел ладонью по прямой мышце, разогревая, и Отабек задрожал. — Чтобы игла легче входила, сожми мышцу вот так, — Юра показал, — и втыкай. Давай?

Отабек кивнул и методично смазал спиртом кожу. Потом прихватил мышцу именно так, как говорил Юра, вдохнул-выдохнул и взял шприц. Тонкая игра вошла в тело, как в масло, и Юра, не отрывая взгляда от все уменьшающегося уровня жидкости, гладил Отабека по коленям. Собственный член стоял так, что кружилась голова, а член Отабека почти плотно прижимался к животу, приподнимая тугие, округлые яйца.

Отабек выдохнул, когда вжал поршень до упора, а потом быстро убрал руку. Из тонкого прокола показалась капля крови, и Юра быстро прижал к коже спиртовой тампон. Руки дрожали.

— Молодец, — прошептал Юра, наклоняясь и ведя губами по колену, трогая языком старый, выцветший ушиб. — Легко же, правда?

— Не уверен, — сдавленно сказал Отабек и чуть поерзал.

— Легко, — протянул Юра, целуя бедро изнутри — там кожа такая нежная и гладкая, господи.

Отабек застонал и упал назад, на спину, закрывая лицо руками, а Юра нащупал мазь.

— Подожди, — прошептал он, — подожди немножко, давай уже закончим с этим. 

— Юр, — Отабек тяжело дышал, его грудь взымалась и опускалась, на животе застыли капельки пота, — я сейчас, кажется, во всех смыслах закончу.

— Тихо, тихо, — прошептал Юра, выдавливая мазь на пальцы и переворачивая Отабека на бок. — Господи, видел бы ты сейчас себя…

— С синей задницей, — Отабек сорванно засмеялся.

— Фигня, — Юра коснулся губами кожи над самым копчиком, слизнул каплю пота. — подумаешь, в капилляр попал, пройдет. — Охуенная у тебя задница, знаешь?

— Теперь да.

— Правильно, Бека, когда я тебя обманывал?

Юра осторожно распределил мазь по поверхности, заодно прихватил старый ушиб — уже почти выцветший, наверное, звезданулся на тренировке. Кожа под пальцами казалась пылающей, Отабек часто и громко дышал, а потом со стоном подтянул одно колено к груди.

Сглотнув, Юра прижался щекой к бедру и ласкающим движением прошелся пальцами между ягодиц. Отабек вздрогнул, зажался, и отчетливо-громко застонал. Юра осторожно коснулся входа, потер средним пальцем, чувствуя, как расслабляются сжатые мышцы и как отзывается Отабек на каждое прикосновение. Все еще скользкий от мази палец вошел неожиданно легко, Юра протолкнул его глубже, до основания, и только тогда Отабек сжался, со стоном комкая в кулаке одеяло.

— Господи, Юр, господи.

— Можно? — с трудом выговорил Юра. — Все нормально?

— Все можно. Все, что хочешь. Пожалуйста.

Отабек выгнулся, перекатился на спину, и палец провернулся внутри, а Юра чуть не кончил от трения мышц. Приподнялся, зло сдувая с лица челку — хотелось видеть Отабека целиком, но глаза выхватывали какие-то обрывки — приоткрытый рот, зажмуренные глаза, круглые темные соски, сжимающийся и разжимающийся пресс. Юра прижался губами к основанию члена, лизнул кожу, вставляя палец еще глубже, и Отабек забился под ним, заметался, выгибаясь и вскрикивая.

Блядь, да он сейчас кончит. Голова кружилась все сильнее, и Юра двигал пальцем вверх и вниз, растягивая, раскачивая, ощупывая изнутри, чувствуя, как нарастает в Отабеке буря, как самого Юру уносит хрен знает куда. Еще раз толкнуться пальцем — Отабек вскрикнул громче, на бедрах вздулись мышцы, когда он уперся пяткой в пол. И еще раз — внутри тесно, узко, жарко, Отабека уже трясло без остановки, и Юра больше не останавливался, пока не понял, что еще одно движение — и он сам кончит. А потом Отабек сильно выгнулся, почти вырываясь из хватки, член тяжело шлепнул по животу, и Юра обхватил головку губами, упираясь пальцем куда-то глубоко внутри.

В рот брызнула сперма, попала на лицо, и Юру смело собственным оргазмом. Он навалился на Отабека, вжимаясь членом ему в пах, размазывая сперму и кончая волна за волной. Отабек впился в рот жестким поцелуем, и Юра задохнулся, отвечая — глубоко, жадно. Они покатились по кровати, сплетясь в единое целое, и застыли неподвижно, когда схлынул оргазм.

Отабек лежал неподвижно, даже дышал еле заметно. Юра хотел сползти с него, но тот с силой обнял за плечи, не давая двигаться.

— Спать будем так? — прошептал Юра саднящими непослушными губами.

— Ммм, — промычал Отабек и, не открывая глаз и не отпуская Юру, перевернулся на кровати. Нащупал скомканное одеяло, укрыл их обоих, а потом соизволил ответить: — Не отпущу тебя.

— Ладно, — сказал Юра. — Но будильник-то поставим? Или ты передумал показывать прогу?

— А я уже, — невнятно сказал Отабек, — поставил будильник.

— Учти, распинаю тебя, — но угроза прозвучала как-то вяло.

— Юра, — сказал Отабек и что-то добавил по-казахски. Это было нечестно, но Юра уже уплывал в сон. И все же успел услышать тихое: — Как же я тебя люблю.  



	10. Десятый

В комнате было еще темно, только за окном чуть-чуть посерело, обещая солнечный день. Наверное. В Питере хорошо — никогда не угадаешь. Отабек не спал. Стало понятно по спокойному, мерному дыханию, по расслабленной кисти, лежащей поверх одеяла. Юра потерся носом о гладкое плечо, поцеловал в теплую шею — и накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Давно проснулся? — прошептал он на ухо, прижимаясь теснее, чувствуя каждый сантиметр кожи — грудью, животом, бедрами. И стоящий член лег между ягодиц как влитой. От влажной мягкости кружилась голова, а еще Отабек подался назад — совсем немного, но Юра вспыхнул от макушки до задницы.

— Пару минут, — ответил Отабек тоже шепотом. — Не хотел тебя будить. — А потом слитным, гибким движением — господи, кто сказал, что в нем нет пластики, — перевернулся в кольце Юриных рук. — Дай посмотрю на тебя.

Юра беззвучно засмеялся, обнимая Отабека и чувствуя, как его руки скользят по бокам, потом по спине, опускаются на ягодицы, и перед глазами расцветают оранжевые вспышки. Юра замычал от удовольствия и зашептал — как классно, Бека, сделай так еще раз.

И Отабек сделал, а Юра сошел с ума, потому что ладонь задела его член — горячий, с влажной головкой. Отабека начало потряхивать, когда Юра размазал выступающие капли, покружил пальцем вокруг устья и спустился к широкому основанию. На боку было неудобно, и Юра привстал, а Отабек послушно лег на спину, чуть сжимая Юрину руку бедрами.

Вглядываясь в его лицо в предутреннем полумраке, Юра сонно думал, что Отабек всегда разный. Хоть десять дней просыпайся с ним в одной постели, хоть сто десять. Так хорошо лежать, наполовину не проснувшись, и впереди еще куча времени — полчаса точно, можно не торопиться, поглаживать кончиками пальцев нежную крайнюю плоть, чувствуя, как твердеет под прикосновениями член и медленно открывается головка.

— Дальше, — Отабек моргнул, и Юра послушно сложил ладонь лодочкой, скользнул глубже, подныривая под ягодицы и нащупывая мягкий, расслабленный вход.

Ох, твою мать. Юра уткнулся лбом Отабеку в плечо, переводя сбившееся дыхание. И замер, когда его рука легла на затылок и взъерошила волосы, понукая, подталкивая. Звук участившегося дыхания обволакивал, кружил голову. Юра уперся пяткой в матрас, дрожа, потрогал влажный от пота вход и толкнулся средним пальцем. Отабека выгнуло дугой, рука с силой прошлась по спине, и Юра прижался членом к горячему, напряженному бедру. Отабек расслабился, опускаясь на кровать, пальцы проехались по ягодицам, и Юра зажмурился, пережидая покалывающую волну мурашек. А потом осторожно вставил палец глубже, повернул, прислушиваясь, как все чаще и глубже дышит Отабек.

— Юра, — вытолкнул он сквозь пересохшие губы, и Юра не выдержал, мягко поцеловал, проведя языком по четко очерченному контуру. — Я долго не протяну.

— Я. Тоже, — раздельно сказал Юра, касаясь губами мочки уха, и задвигал рукой, трахая Отабека пальцем и вжимаясь в него стоящим колом членом, жмурясь, теряясь в горячей дрожи, двигая бедрами. И когда Отабек заметался, туго сжимаясь вокруг пальца, запрокинул голову, обнажая горло с крупным кадыком, Юра кончил, содрогаясь и размазывая сперму Отабеку по ноге.

Дрожа, закрыл глаза и поднял ставшую неподъемной руку — ладонь задела обмякающий член, мокрый от спермы, и Юра замычал, прижимаясь к Отабеку ближе. Слабо шевельнулся, когда тот перевернул Юру на спину и навалился, вжимая в матрас. Юра лениво поднял руку и обнял Отабека за талию, поглаживая гладкий участок кожи над самым копчиком.

— С добрым утром, — в голосе Отабека звучали смешинки, и Юра приоткрыл один глаз — и правда ухмылялся. А потом легонько щелкнул Юру по носу.

— И тебя, — в отместку Юра запустил руки Отабеку в волосы и потянул, довольно рассматривая, как Отабек жмурится. Словно кот.

Незнакомый сигнал заставил подскочить обоих, и Юра, тихо матерясь, добрался до своего нового телефона. Отабек потягивался и ржал, пока Юра рылся в незнакомых настройках.

— Я так импотентом стану, — пожаловался он.

— Тебе это точно не грозит, — Отабек ласково прошелся Юре по руке ладонью и многозначительно показал глазами на его полувозбужденный член.

— Ты!.. — Юра возмущенно навалился на Отабека, распластав его на спине и раздвинув коленом ноги. — Ты!..

— Ну, — Отабек скосил взгляд себе на пах и покраснел скулами, — мне вроде бы тоже не грозит. Мы идем на каток? — спросил он, и Юра ненадолго залип, ощущая, как бьется под ладонью его сердце.

— Идем, — решил он и вскочил. — А то свалишь, и хрен мне, а не твоя прога. Как насчет разделения труда? Я иду в душ, а ты готовишь завтрак!

И Юра, довольный, помчался в ванную.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что здесь наебка, — крикнул ему вслед Отабек, а Юра захлопнул дверь — кто первый, тот и молодец. И включил воду погорячее — Отабек любил, когда много пара и дышать нечем.

***

Ледовый дворец уже проснулся, но здесь, глубоко в коридорах, все еще царила тишина, нарушаемая только эхом шагов. Лезвие коньков отдавало в пятку, и Юра косился на сосредоточенного Отабека. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой, сжав губы и хмурясь, а Юре не хотелось нарушать эту его сосредоточенность. Поэтому он просто изучал острые скулы, подрагивающие ресницы и напряженную челюсть. И чем ближе они подходили ко льду, тем сильнее билось сердце.

Эй, Бека, что ты мне покажешь? Хочу увидеть тебя целиком. Юра достал телефон, положил на бортик, вытер о штаны влажные ладони. Отабек, склонившись над музыкальным центром, проверял настройки, на черной матовой поверхности белым чужеродным пятном выделялась флэшка. Музыку они не обсуждали, и Юра гадал: классика? Рок? Что-то народное? Угадать трек он даже не брался, с Отабека сталось бы свести трепак из Щелкунчика с какой-нибудь Жизнью на Марсе — и это будет охуенно. Но направление-то можно…

Рядом с флэшкой замигала ярко-синяя точка — трек вот-вот пойдет, а Юра следил за Отабеком, не отрывая взгляда. Тихий шорох льда под лезвиями расходился по всему катку, пока Отабек кружил по центру зала, глядя себе под ноги. А потом встал одним движением: упор на колено, голову вниз, руки, сцепленные в замок — назад. Прогиб такой, что Юра бы закачался, если бы уже не держался за бортик.

Встал, выдохнул и застыл и полной тишине.

Первые аккорды скрипки вспороли воздух, и Отабек развернулся, словно цветок, выбросил руки в стороны, вывернулся корабликом, переступил, понесся вдоль бортика, а Юра глотал воздух, проталкивал его в легкие, забыв, что нужно просто дышать. Скрипка оборвалась, и застучали барабаны — три-два-три, триксель, блядь! И снова скрипка, глаза слезились, Отабек рвался на части, и Юра рвался вместе с ним. Сейчас дорожка — больше некуда, а скрипка оборвалась — и снова барабаны. А Отабек пошел под них, убивая каждым шагом, выбрасывая вверх сжатые в кулаки руки, все ускоряясь и ускоряясь, пока снова наотмашь не ударила скрипка — прыжок, приземление — как удар о стену, и завершающий гидроблэйдинг… Отабек вращался почти лежа — параллельно льду — под затухающий плач скрипки и под умолкающий шорох барабанов, а у Юры тряслись колени.

Каждый фигурист катается для кого-то или для чего-то. Кто-то для себя или тренера, кто-то — ради мамы, папы и Федры, кто-то для зала, кто-то для любимого человека.

Отабек сегодня катался для Юры. 

Юра мог бы сказать, что он охуенный. Что Лилия вытянула его хореографию на новый уровень — хотя не то что она была плохая. Что прыжки стали такими страшными, что хотелось выцарапать себе сердце из грудной клетки — потому что нельзя так красиво. Но это все было не то и не о том.

— Бека, — Отабек поднимался, тяжело дыша, грудь ходила ходуном, волосы растрепались, и надо было пригладить, но Юра взял телефон и сделал фото: черные глаза из-под челки смотрели с таким вызовом, что Юра судорожно кинул телефон, содрал чехлы и выскочил на лед.

— Тебе понравилось, — сказал Отабек. Они с Юрой кружили друг вокруг друга.

— Нет, — облизал Юра губы. — Не понравилось.

— Врешь.

— Мне солнечная погода нравится, понял?

А твое катание я люблю. И тебя люблю.

Юра остановился. Отабек пролетел мимо, затормозил, подняв веер сияющих льдистых крошек, и развернулся лицом. Беспокоится.

Нет, серьезно. Юра Отабека любит? Вот прямо по-настоящему? Чтобы сердце сладко замирало и все такое? Сердце не замирало сладко. Оно вообще нихуя не замирало, оно колотилось так, что Юру потряхивало.

— Юра? — Отабек склонил голову, а Юра цеплялся взглядом за линию плеч, за полоску кожи между штанами и водолазкой, за движение мышц пресса — Отабек дышал.

Пиздец. Юра моргнул. Лед перед глазами расплывался, грудь словно сдавило обручем — тугим и металлическим. Но дышалось почему-то свободно и легко. Он вдыхал и вдыхал воздух, забывая выдохнуть, глаза щипало, а под кожей искрились и пощипывали пузырьки воздуха, делая тело легким-легким. Юра резко сорвался с места, затормозил у бортика, закладывая такой крутой вираж, что почти лег на лед.

Отабек что-то говорил, но все звуки доносились как будто через толщу льда, бухали в виски и отдавались в нижней челюсти едва заметной кислинкой. Юра перебирал свои воспоминания, пытаясь затолкать обратно внутрь то огромное и болезненное, что выбиралось из него толчками, хватался за их обычные с Отабеком шуточки, за вечера, проведенные в скайпе за разговорами и бок-о-бок за просмотром какой-нибудь ерунды. За его запах, такой успокаивающий, и тепло кожи — такое знакомое. За ощущение мускулистых ягодиц под пальцами и тяжесть члена в ладони. 

Юра начал постепенно увеличивать скорость. Бортики слились в одну смазанную разноцветную полосу, каждый толчок от льда отдавался в ступнях — от пяток до кончиков пальцев. Но этого было все еще мало. Если он не сделает сейчас хоть что-нибудь, то обруч, стягивающий грудь, лопнет, и Юру разорвет в клочки, разметает по льду, задушит осознанием своих чувств. Если еще немного ускориться — и тогда станет легче. Юре надо было выговориться, выкричаться, сорвать дыхание — как он всегда это делал. На льду. Десятки, сотни прыжков за тренировку, тысячу раз отточенные и повторенные движения, все это перемешивалось с болезненной нежностью и сорванным дыханием, спрессовывалось в огромную тугую пружину. Юра просел на одной ноге, заходя на прыжок — сейчас!

Приземление отдалось в конек, Юра выбросил руки, удерживая равновесие, бортик промелькнул совсем рядом, но это все еще было мало. И Юра пошел на второй заход. Знакомые голоса доносились со всех сторон, но они даже не отвлекали — перед глазами был только лед, а внутри — очередная сжатая пружина.

Я люблю Отабека.

Пропустить через себя, оттолкнуться, сжать зубы — тело вело, как на первом сальхове, но Юра снова удержался. Кто-то орал (Попович?), искрила вспышка, а Юра садил один четверной аксель за другим.

Черная молния метнулась наперерез.

— Юра!!! — гаркнул в ухо Отабек, и Юра тормозил, цепляясь за его плечи, волоча по инерции за собой. Колени дрожали, ноги разъезжались, а по всему телу растекалось тепло от его рук.

Пружина разжалась. 

Юра медленно и длинно вздохнул, пропуская через себя свои новые ощущения, осознание себя и близость Отабека. Ничего не изменилось, и в тоже время изменилось вообще все. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел Отабеку в лицо.

— Знаешь, Юр, — шевельнулись губы Отабека. Голос у него вибрировал низко-низко, так, что продирало до самого копчика. — Я и с первого раза понял, что тебе моя программа понравилась.

Юра сглотнул, чувствуя, как разъезжаются губы в сумасшедшей улыбке.

Резкий хлопок ладоней взметнулся в тишине зала под самый потолок. К нему присоединился еще один, и Юра резко обернулся. У борта стояли Попович, Никифоров, Юри — и аплодировали. Юри почти перегнулся через бортик, глаза его горели, а Никифоров умудрялся его подпинывать, что-то говоря.

Юра, все еще не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног, подъехал к ним — Отабек катился рядом, и Юра был готов орать от благодарности. Он протянул руку, хлопая Юри по раскрытой ладони.

— С приездом, — хрипло выговорил он. В ушах звенело. — Как добрался?

Юри смотрел так пристально, а Никифоров с Поповичем лучились таким самодовольством, как будто сами только что посадили кваксель.

— Видишь, — тепло улыбался Никифоров и пихал Юри локтем, — видишь, что творится? На день нельзя оставить. А ты уходить собрался, — он нежно взял Юри за шиворот и развернул в сторону скамьи с брошенными на пол коньками.

— Вы были правы, — Юри поднял руки в жесте смирения. — Это… — Юри повернул голову и мягко улыбнулся уголками губ, — будет увлекательно.

Отабек рядом фыркнул, Попович помахал телефоном — на экране что-то металось и прыгало, вот зараза, когда успел снять? Сколько вообще они тут торчали? — и Юра устало показал всем средний палец. 

Каток постепенно наполнялся народом и почтительными шепотками. Юра отрабатывал дорожку, когда за плечо ухватились стальные пальцы. Никифоров улыбался, но руку не разжимал:

— Покатайся-ка вдоль бортика, — Юра дернулся, вырываясь, но спорить не стал. Он терпеть не мог, когда Никифоров включал режим «старшего брата». Это означало, что у Юры все как-то не очень хорошо и ему нужна помощь. 

Огляделся: Отабек стоял рядом с Фельцманом, тот рассеянно смотрел куда-то в сторону и крутил в руках телефон Поповича. Юра готов был поставить свое олимпийское серебро, что к вечеру запись будет засмотрена до дыр, а заодно — слита в сеть. По крайней мере, он бы на месте Фельцмана так и сделал. Пусть говорят.

Отабек резко кивнул, Фельцман от души хлопнул его по плечу и вдруг гаркнул:

— Плисецкий! А ну живо ко мне!

Когда Юра подкатился, Отабек смотрел на Фельцмана так многозначительно, что Юре немедленно захотелось напилить льда и затолкать кое-кому за шиворот.

— Значит так, чтобы как минимум три дня ноги твоей здесь не было.

Отабек сдержанно, беспокойно улыбался и взмахивал ресницами, когда они с Юрой встречались взглядами; а Юра кусал губы — отчаянно не хватало его прикосновений. Словно почувствовав, Отабек подъехал и встал рядом, а тяжелая ладонь легла между лопаток. Юра втянул воздух и выдохнул.

— Тогда мы пойдем, Яков Борисович, — сказал Отабек и протянул Фельцману руку.

— Давайте, — ответил тот, пожимая в ответ, — и насчет двух недель подумайте тоже.

— Хорошо, — Отабек подталкивал Юру в спину, пока тот медленно ехал к калитке. По-хорошему, надо было поговорить с Кацудоном, расспросить, как там Мари с Минако и тройняшки, что за херня с уходом, но все это казалось сейчас неважным и несрочным. Все казалось неважным и несрочным по сравнению с теплой рукой, касающейся спины.

В раздевалке силы окончательно закончились, и Юра, стащив коньки, привалился к шкафчику и рассматривал Отабека. Тот казался собранным и серьезным, но пальцы, крутившие бутылку из-под воды, беспокойно барабанили по пластиковой поверхности.

Юра потянулся к Отабеку, схватил его за руку и дернул на себя. Не рассчитал сил, рывок получился слишком сильным, и Отабек врезался в Юру, едва успев подставить руки и смягчить удар. Юра почувствовал его тепло всем телом, чувствовал, как прижимается живот к животу и нога к ноге. Сейчас, когда Отабек был все еще на коньках, они были одного роста, и Юра мазнул по его щеке губами, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. 

— Скажешь, что произошло? Или нет?

Вместо ответа Юра его поцеловал. Отабек изумленно охнул, а Юра обхватил его лицо ладонями и сорвался, глотая поцелуй, толкаясь языком глубоко в рот, до головокружения.

— Юр, ну ты чего, — бормотал Отабек, — дверь открыта, увидят же. — И отвечал так, что Юра забывал и про «дверь», и про «увидят», и про то, что еще пять минут назад сил не было ни на что.

Дрожа, переплетясь руками и впечатавшись друг в друга бедрами, они перевели дыхание, и теперь Юра лежал щекой на плече у Отабека — думал, что ответить на вопрос. Точнее — как. А тот терпеливо ждал, успокаивая дыхание, и эту черту Юра в нем тоже любил — подтолкнуть именно тогда, когда нужно. А когда не нужно — не трогать вообще.

— Я дебил, — глубоко вздохнул Юра и отстранился. — Я вдруг понял, что на самом деле люблю тебя. Осознал типа. До самых печенок.

Господи, тупо-то как. Ладно, хуже уже не будет. И Юра неловко поцеловал Отабека в щеку. Пусть так. Зато честно. А Отабек смотрел в ответ, и у Юры снова завязывались внутренности узлом. Он ведь, наверное, тоже когда-то понял…

— Тем вечером, — негромко сказал Отабек и опустился на скамью, расшнуровывая ботинки, — когда тебя не было.

Зазвонил телефон, и Отабек потянулся отвечать, не глядя на экран:

— Слушаю… Лилия Анатольевна? — Шорох в трубке. — Да, уже освободились.

У Юры похолодели пальцы. Барановская не любила отказывать, но всегда это делала лично, не по телефону.

— Я с тобой, — твердо ответил Юра, и Отабек кивнул, одернув куртку.

***

Дома у Лилии было тихо и прохладно. Юра сжимал кулаки, глядя, как Отабек из привычно-расслабленного превращался в неловко-угловатого, и ничего не мог с этим сделать. 

— Прошу, Отабек, — она показала рукой в сторону столовой, и Юра беспомощно погладил Отабека по плечу. Заметила — ну и пусть. 

Юра глубоко вдохнул и прошел в комнаты. Толкнул одну из дверей. Здесь все оставалось таким же, как в день, когда он съезжал от Лилии, даже царапина на двери, которую оставил Петя, когда Юра ловил его и сажал в переноску, казалась совсем свежей. 

Может быть, Фельцман прав, и Юре стоило свалить куда-нибудь на пару недель, да хотя бы к дедушке. Но тут Отабек сказал, что приезжает, и все вопросы отпали. Юра отодвинул тяжелую портьеру и выглянул в окно. Первая половина дня, светло, солнечно. Было бы, конечно, здорово, если бы Лилия продолжила работать с Отабеком. Но Юра давно привык, что не все получается так, как хочется. А им с Отабеком еще крупно повезло.

— Юрий! — мягкое контральто Лилии вырвало из задумчивости. — Я ценю ваше желание предаться ностальгии, но извольте помочь с чаем.

Юра моргнул и резко развернулся. Что там вообще происходит? Когда он ворвался в столовую, Лилия похлопывала себя по бедру сложенной вчетверо салфеткой, Отабек стоял, упираясь обеими руками в обеденный стол и широко, сумасшедше улыбался, глядя Юре в глаза.

Сердце опустилось между ребер, потом подпрыгнуло мячиком к горлу, и Юра развернулся к Лилии.

— Юрий Плисецкий, — предупреждающе сказала она. — Даже не думайте…

Юра подхватил ее на руки и счастливо закружил. 

Лилия смахнула невидимую пылинку с плеча, когда Юра осторожно поставил ее на ноги, смерила оценивающим взглядом:

— Возможно, в вас, Юрий, погибает великий парник, — Юра только фыркнул и принялся помогать накрывать на стол.

— Пусть погибает, — глубокомысленно заметил он. — С вами мне все равно уже не кататься, так какой смысл?

Лилия мягко рассмеялась:

— У Фельцмана научились льстить?

Юра в ответ стащил из вазочки печенье.

Разговор с Отабеком у Лилии шел сугубо деловой — как, когда, сколько. Юра прислушивался — и осторожно впускал в сознание мысль, от которой давно отказался. Потому что так не бывает. Отабек останется в Санкт-Петербурге. И как минимум два года они будут тренироваться на одном льду.

***

Домой они возвращались длинным путем. Юра шагал, надвинув капюшон поглубже и сунув руки в карманы, смотрел в спину Отабеку и пересчитывал позвонки на выбритой шее. К Отабеку тянуло так сильно, что приходилось сжимать кулаки, до боли впиваясь в ладони ногтями — лишь бы удерживать дистанцию.

Потому что Отабек устал. Не физически, хотя и физически тоже, занятия у Лилии и не таких ломали. Он вымотался душевно, словно разговор сначала с Юрой, а потом объявленное Лилией решение — даже злиться на нее не получалось за устроенное представление, — все это его выжало досуха. И Юре отчаянно хотелось завалиться с ним на кровать, обнять покрепче и дать выспаться.

Отабек притормозил, развернулся, дожидаясь Юру, и они пошли бок о бок.

— План такой, — Юра позвенел ключами, прикидывая, что у него в холодильнике и стоит ли сдергивать Отабека, чтобы вместе смотаться за продуктами. По всему выходило — не стоит. — Ты в душ, я в магазин, а потом что-нибудь решаем.

— Я могу сходить с тобой, — предложил Отабек, но Юра отмахнулся — он быстро, даже раздеваться не будет.

Отабек стягивал куртку, а Юра думал, что если поцелует его прямо сейчас, то магазин отложится надолго. И все же не удержался. Отабек подался так охотно, как будто ждал — или думал о том же самом, и Юра выдохнул, прижимаясь лопатками к двери и чувствуя, как Отабек усиливает напор.

Но когда закончился воздух, Юра все-таки подхватил пустой рюкзак, проверил бумажник и открыл дверь:

— Скоро буду. Не успеешь заскучать.

Отабек кивнул, чуть улыбаясь, и кинул куртку на стул. Надо все-таки купить нормальную вешалку. И Юра попрыгал по ступенькам вниз.

 

Когда он вернулся, дома царила тишина. Дверь в ванную была приоткрыта. И горячий пар почти рассеялся. Юра осторожно поставил рюкзак с продуктами, стянул кеды и на цыпочках прошел в комнату. Отабек спал, накрывшись углом покрывала, и Юра попятился — мешать не хотелось. Точнее, хотелось, и еще как, но дать Отабеку отдохнуть хотелось больше.

И Юра пошел в ванную. Сквозь шум воды ему показалось, как кто-то ходит. Яростно вытирая волосы полотенцем, Юра обнаружил на кухне Отабека в одних домашних штанах. Перед ним стояло сразу две кружки с чаем.

— Я готовой еды купил, — сказал Юра и кинул полотенце на спинку стула.

Отабек сонно кивнул и придвинул Юре чашку. Они молча глотали чай, а потом Отабек поднялся, потянул Юру за собой, и они завалились на кровать.

— Спать буду, — проворчал Отабек, и Юра угукнул, стараясь выпутаться из его рук и ног. Нихрена. Лааадно, ему подремать тоже не помешает. Он тихонько поцеловал Отабека в затылок и закрыл глаза.

И открыл, когда в квартире потемнело, а в стекла застучали редкие капли дождя. Отабек по-прежнему спал, и Юра вытащил из-под него затекшую руку. Можно бы встать, но было слишком лень. Где-то тут у него валялись…

Юра дотянулся до тумбочки с правилами дорожного движения, подбил подушку повыше и принялся повторять. Если он успеет сдать на права до начала сезона, будет неплохо. Иначе придется отложить на год, потому что окажется не до того. 

Через пару часов Отабек зашевелился, потер глаза, повернулся к Юре и посмотрел сумрачно. Обнял покрепче, чмокнул в кончик носа и душераздирающе зевнул. А потом нащупал свой телефон и включил — посыпались пропущенные вызовы. Юра отложил правила, перекатился на спину и потянулся — это было надолго. 

Зато можно посмотреть, что за новости в большом мире. Полистал ленту инстраграма — Юри выложил фото Маккачина, прыгающего по его баулу, Пхичит увлекся фотографированием цветов, дедушка выложил фотографию Пети, и Юра лайкнул. Отабек, оказывается, тоже успел выложиться — Юра лайкнул вид из собственной кухни, красиво получилось, солнечные лучи падали полосами сквозь прорехи в облаках. И подпись: #love.

Ну блин. Вот так всему миру. Юра осторожно посмотрел на Отабека. Тот уже встал, и сейчас говорил, прижав телефон плечом к уху и потирая затылок свободной рукой. Выглядел он уютно-домашне; словно почувствовав взгляд Юры, повернул голову и улыбнулся прямо в камеру.

Юра поднял руку и покачал телефоном — выкладывать? Отабек пожал плечами, а потом кивнул. Над подписью Юра задумался, прикусив губу, а потом все-таки добавил: #otabest. Почти сразу же посыпались лайки.

Его квакселя пока нигде не было. Значит, Фельцман решил придержать. Юра с облегчением зажмурился, наслаждаясь покоем. Отсрочка, конечно, ненадолго, но именно сегодня не хотелось ничего — ни обсуждений, ни расспросов, ни интервью. Отабек закончил наконец разговаривать и завалился рядом, поддернув сползающие с бедер штаны.

— Обед, фильм? — он завалился на Юру, уткнулся носом в шею и от души зевнул.

— И то, и другое, — решил Юра, выбрался из-под Отабека и стукнул его подушкой.

***

Вечером, уже после душа, Отабек вытащил и кинул на салфетку последнюю ампулу. И покачал головой отрицательно, когда Юра спросил: «Сам?».

Нет так нет. Он подцепил за резинку чистые трусы, стягивая с Отабека, и облизал враз пересохшие губы. На ягодицах темнели выцветшие синяки, и Юра коснулся губами мягкой кожи рядом с расщелиной. Дыхание немедленно разогналось, а сердце пустилось вскачь, когда Отабек послушно улегся на кровать задницей кверху. Юра сел рядом, подталкивая его в бедро коленом, провел по ягодице спиртовым тампоном. И долго выбирал место, куда лучше поставить укол. Отабек сжимался, когда Юра ощупывал мышцы сверху вниз, и часто дышал, когда пальцы проваливались в расщелину, задевая тонкую чувствительную кожу.

— Расслабься, — привычно попросил Юра, и Отабек, напряженно застыв на какой-то миг, распластался по кровати, глотая воздух мелкими, едва заметными порциями.

Игла вошла в плоть под идеальным углом, но Отабек все равно замычал, и Юра торопливо помассировал место укола. Крови не было, и Отабек сжал ягодицы, когда Юра надавил на поршень. 

— Вот и все, — прошептал Юра и погладил место укола салфеткой. — Больно?

Отабек помотал головой:

— Терпимо.

— Сейчас все прекратится, — Юра положил ладонь на ягодицу и начал медленно массировать. — И вообще это в последний раз.

— Ммм, — невразумительно промычал Отабек, а Юра, приподнявшись на локте, положил ладонь на ягодицы, покружил, растирая и согревая, и Отабек тихо, но отчетливо застонал. Краска бросилась Юре в лицо, и он уткнулся между лопаток, целуя позвонки.

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек, запрокидывая голову и раздвигая ноги, а Юра положил пальцы между ягодиц. Потер, размазывая пот, наклонился, целуя самый центр, толкаясь языком внутрь и чувствуя, как плотно сжимаются мышцы. — Пожалуйста.

— Бека, — желание начисто отрубало возможность связно мыслить, — Бек, не молчи. Все нормально? — Юра раздвинул пальцами ягодицы, погладил плотную, полную мошонку, и Отабек с усилием расслабился. Вход приоткрылся, влажный и припухший после трения, и Юра просунул одну руку ему под грудь, а второй начал поглаживать задний проход.

От неторопливых, ритмичных движений в виски толкалось возбуждение; Юра терся о матрас, одновременно поглаживая Отабека и замирая от того, как он загорается от каждого движения. И все же рук не хватало — и Юра скользнул сверху, укладываясь на Отабека. Стоящий колом член уперся в расщелину, и Отабек еще немного раздвинул ноги, подаваясь навстречу Юре.

— Не уходи, — прошептал он, и Юра уткнулся во влажную от пота шею — да куда он денется отсюда. Куда он вообще денется от Отабека?

Юра сжал руки у Отабека под грудью, крепко стискивая, и мягко надавил головкой на задний проход. Отабека резко встряхнуло, а Юра чуть не кончил. Отпрянул, тяжело дыша.

— Юр, — Отабек перевернулся на спину, — и теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх, часто облизывая губы, — смазка в шкафу, презервативы там же.

— Господи, Бека, — Юра тихо засмеялся, чувствуя, как мучительно краснеет. Отабек сам был розовый — краска поднималась от смуглой шеи, заливая уши и скулы. А Юра с трудом оторвался от него и распахнул дверцу.

Россыпь серебристых квадратиков и темный флакон. Руки дрожали, когда Юра открывал крышку. С первого раза потекло слишком много, и Юра с интересом перебирал пальцами, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Скользко. Отабек тяжело дышал, и его член приподнимался и опускался в такт дыханию — пока Юра не завел руку вниз и не коснулся скользкими пальцами его заднего прохода. Средний сразу же скользнул внутрь, легко и глубоко, а Отабек сжался вокруг него, кусая губы.

— Бекааа, — выдохнул Юра. Пульс заходился стуком, член вибрировал, и ток крови отдавался где-то в промежности. Отабек стонал, зажимаясь, а Юра двигал рукой, медленно вставляя второй палец, целуя напряженные, дрожащие плечи, смахивая нахрен челку, которая не давала смотреть и видеть. Как в заднем проходе исчезают пальцы, как ягодицы сжимаются вокруг ладони, как кисть блестит от смазки, как блестит от нее красный натертый проход. Который слишком узок даже для двух пальцев, в который никогда в жизни не поместится член — особенно Юрин.

Отабек жмурился и закрывал глаза, подавался бедрами навстречу Юре, и с каждым толчком пальцы внутри двигались все легче. Ладонь Отабека накрыла член, и пришлось прикусить губу, когда он сжал головку, размазывая смазку. А потом зашуршала упаковка, Отабек разорвал ее зубами, придерживая рукой, провел кулаком Юре по члену, и они в три руки раскатали по нему презерватив. Прохлада латекса должна была хоть немного остудить голову, но Юра как опрокинулся в кипящее масло.

— Бека, Бека, пожалуйста, — он шептал и гладил его по животу, по спине, по ногам, — Бека, я больше не могу, хочу тебя очень, пожалуйста, Бека.

Почти мокрый от смазки член проехался по ложбинке, уперся в скользкий вход, и Отабек напрягся, когда внутрь протолкнулась головка.

— Прости, Бека, он очень большой, прости, пожалуйста. Но я не смогу остановиться.

Юра вздохнул, впиваясь взглядом Отабеку в лицо — ему было больно. Очень. Из уголков глаз скатывались одна за другой слезинки и сбегали к вискам. Юра сцеловывал эту влагу и двигался все глубже, спаиваясь, сливаясь с Отабеком в одно целое. Член ходил все еще туго, и Юра потянулся назад, выходя из растянутого, пульсирующего вокруг ствола заднего прохода. И снова вперед, также горячо, скользко и туго. Юра гладил Отабека по лицу и входил все глубже, а тот задыхался, стискивал Юру в объятьях за плечи, и содрогался в сухих, сдавленных рыданиях.

— Все хорошо, Бека, пожалуйста, все хорошо, — шептал Юра, как безумный, и заведенно толкался в Отабека. Тот сжимал Юрины ягодицы — обеими руками, сильно, до боли, растягивая в стороны, и Юра бормотал: «Сильнее, прошу тебя».

Когда мышцы вокруг члена на миг расслабились, Юра толкнулся до самого конца, уперся основанием в промежность и застыл, переводя дыхание. Отабек дрожал, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и Юра потянул его за руку, поцеловал пульсирующее запястье, провел ладонью по лбу, убирая мокрые волосы.

И приподнял бедра, выходя почти до самого конца, оставляя только головку внутри пылающего кольца мышц. А потом еще раз толкнулся — в горячее, скользкое, узкое. И еще раз. Отабек вскрикнул, когда Юра размашисто толкнулся. Еще раз. И снова вскрикнул. И еще. Толчки, шлепки смешались с собственными стонами и вскриками Отабека, Юра захлебывался дыханием и глотал обжигающий воздух. Его мир слился в горячечные толчки и стук заходящегося сердца. Быстрее. Еще быстрее. Юра трахал без остановки, как будто хотел обогнать собственный оргазм. Отабек лежал под ним, обхватив ногами за талию и мотая головой. А Юра сорвался в последние толчки, мощные, с оттяжкой, накрывающие с головой от накатывающего оргазма, и кончил оглушающе, до звона в ушах и красных кругов перед глазами. Отабек тяжело дышал, а Юра еще двигался по инерции в растянутом проходе, содрогаясь от последних волн оргазма. А потом рухнул Отабеку на плечо. Его трясло.

Снял презерватив, завязывая узлом, поцеловал Отабека в гладкий подбородок, тронул губами шею, прошелся по животу, накрыл губами мягкую, скрытую плотью головку. И задвигал языком, осторожно поглаживая все еще скользкие и растянутые мышцы. Палец легко проник внутрь, и Юра погладил стенки, прислушиваясь к реакции Отабека. Член во рту налился тяжестью, растянутые мышцы сжались вокруг пальца, а Отабек кончил с хриплым стоном, едва Юра надавил на маленькое утолщение. В горло брызнула сперма, и Юра глотал ее горечь, но что-то все равно текло по губам. Когда Отабек замер, в последний раз содрогнувшись, Юра вытер лицо и прижался, обвив его руками и ногами.

— Прости, — шепнул он, — тебе было больно.

— Больно — это не самое главное, — так же тихо ответил Отабек, переведя дыхание. — Я тебя тоже, — Отабек впился поцелуем повыше соска, — очень, — еще один болезненный тягучий поцелуй, — очень люблю. 

— Хм, значит, жить будешь у меня, — заметил Юра, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Отабека и чувствуя, как наливаются пульсацией засосы. 

Тот помолчал, а потом заметил:

— Знаешь, Юр, я сейчас в таком состоянии, что согласен на все. Это нечестно.

Юра поймал его руку и поцеловал пальцы — по-очереди каждый.

— В этом весь смысл, — заметил он.

Дождь прекратился, и теперь в окно заглядывала яркая луна, и Отабек сел повыше, подтягивая к себе Юру и крепко его обнимая. 

— Не отпущу, — шепнул он, и Юра прикрыл глаза, чуть улыбаясь — это еще кто кого не отпустит.

Их телефоны подпрыгнули и завибрировали на два голоса. Юра неохотно разблокировал экран, глядя, что Отабек сделал то же самое. Посыпались ссылки — от Милы, от Поповича, даже от Жан-Жака: «Что нас ждет впереди? Герой Казахстана подписал контракт с русской балериной, Ледяной тигр России прыгнул четверной аксель, а Георгий Попович закончил карьеру и присоединился к Виктору Никифорову». 

— Новый сезон, — пробормотал Отабек, изучая экран своего телефона, — будет очень интересным.

Это точно — потянулся Юра, закрывая глаза и укладываясь Отабеку на плечо. Макушки коснулись мягкие губы.

Особенно интересным он будет для них двоих. Интересным и счастливым.  



End file.
